Mudanças
by Akane Mitsuko A.S.T
Summary: Periodo posguerra santa. Todos os cavaleiros, incluindo os espectros revividos. Uma amizade por se desfazer, uma incomoda sensacao, pensamentos confusos, um passado esquecido... fanfic yaoi... Radamanthys x Valentine perdão pela demora. next chapter soon.
1. Chapter 1

_A história desta fanfic não tem nenhuma relação com a outra fanfic de minha autoria: "Sem Motivo". Nesta história Sylphid não passa de um personagem secundário que é pouco amigo de Valentine e Radamanthys não teria feito o que fez com Valentine. A fanfic se passa depois da guerra santa. Quando todos os espectros teriam sido revividos e passaram a continuar no submundo para cuidar e organizar as almas dos mortos. Essa fanfic foi feita de presente para minha amiga ShiryuForever94, e o Kyoto Wyvern dessa história é inspirado no que ela faz em nossos rpgs. _

_----_

_**Mudanças**_

_**--Capitulo 1--**_

O ruivo olhou para cima e suspirou, vendo o céu cinzento e imutável acima de sua cabeça. Apesar do céu nunca mudar e nunca ser realmente dia ou noite no mundo dos mortos, lá era usado o dia cronológico dos humanos, de vinte e quatro horas. Algum tempo depois da guerra santa, onde todos haviam morrido, os espectros haviam sido revividos e incumbidos de cuidar das almas dos humanos. E Valentine de Harpia, junto com mais alguns espectros, fora colocado para cuidar do Cocyte, o inferno de gelo para os que cometeram graves traições. Cuidavam do extenso local por turnos de quatro horas. Depois das quais tinham o tempo livre para treinar ou descansar.

Apesar das guerras terem acabado, todos os espectros tinham ordens de continuarem os treinamentos, pois sempre poderia aparecer um inimigo. Valentine, que servia ao kyoto Radamanthys de Wyvern, era um de seus principais espectros, mas felizmente, em sua opinião, não tinha que manter muito contato com ele. Radamanthys era um homem muito autoritário e arrogante, alem de outros adjetivos, e Harpia apreciava mais o sossego do Cocyte.

Valentine geralmente, quando era visto acompanhado por alguém, estava caminhando com Sylphid de Basilisco, uma das únicas pessoas com quem mantinha algum contato. Todos que os viam achavam que eram grandes amigos algo do gênero, mas na verdade eram apenas dois solitários que por falta de opção acabaram amigos. Sylphid servia a Ayacos de Garuda e cuidava da sexta prisão. O lago de sangue fervente destinado aos assassinos. Nunca conversavam muita coisa. Não era uma amizade animada, por assim dizer. Mas era o suficiente para não se sentirem sozinhos. Era. Após algum tempo, algo de meses, meses que demoraram uma eternidade para passar, o Basilisco foi se distanciando, mais do que o normal para a verdade dizer. Pois próximos nunca realmente foram, apenas conversas em termos gerais e tempo gasto sem que realmente quisessem aquilo.

Harpia no momento estava trajando sua sapuris, apoiado numa pedra, olhando de um lado ao outro aquela imensidão gelada. Não sabia por que ainda se preocupavam em cuidar do Cocyte, por que por 'acaso' as almas estavam congeladas dentro do mar de gelo e não poderiam dali escapar sozinhas. Mas também não podia reclamar, era apenas por que ficava ali que não tinha que agüentar os outros espectros. E sabia que só era daquele jeito por que o cocyte era extremamente frio e por que ele bem tinha sua fama de reservado um tanto rebelde. E esse era outro ponto. Os outros também não se aproximavam dele e o achavam um tanto contraditório. Afinal, onde é que já se viu um espectro que não gostava de violência? Era brigão é verdade, já participara de muitas lutas, mas a guerra santa o mudara. Se fosse pra lutar no presente momento, só o faria por um motivo justo. Era chamado de fraco, todos achavam que tinha pouco cosmo e não entendiam como um espectro daqueles poderia ser um dos principais de Radamanthys. Ninguém é claro, se lembrava do fato que os cosmos podem ser ocultados, e era isso o que Valentine fazia todo o tempo.

Olhou o simples relógio que levava, onde afirmava que faltavam menos de dez minutos para seu turno acabar por aquele dia. Desencostou-se da pedra e começou a caminhar, sabendo que levaria agora um bom tempo até chegar às fronteiras do cocyte, onde se situava sua pequena casa. Enquanto caminhava viu Sylphid passando por ali, estranhou, já que a sexta prisão era um tanto... Muito longe dali. Acenou para ele, mas o Basilisco pareceu não ver nada e continuou seu caminho.

_--Valentine p.o.v. —_

"_Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que ele fingia não me ver, doeu. Apesar de não sermos amigos muito próximos ele era a única pessoa com quem eu conversava. Sei que afasto as pessoas, mas tenho meus motivos. Só que... Eu só tinha a ele... Cada vez mais... E cada vez mais eu o sinto mais distante... Parece que ele desistiu de mim, desistiu de tentar me entender. Meu amigo... Eu algum dia pude realmente dizer isso? Eu posso pensar quantas vezes eu quiser, posso tentar lembrar o tanto que for preciso, não preciso de muito esforço pra saber que ele nunca nem mesmo foi verdadeiro comigo. Mas não tenho raiva dele. Não consigo sentir raiva dele. Só me sinto triste..._

_E ao mesmo tempo... Tão estranho... Eu olho essa imensidão de gelo, da qual eu geralmente não saio, e me vem à cabeça lembranças de toda a minha vida, e realmente... Em nenhuma delas eu estou acompanhado por alguém. Por um amigo. São todos apenas conhecidos que se afastaram... Mas nunca antes este sentimento de vazio se instalou em meu peito desta forma. Depois da guerra eu penso estar menos cego em relação a essas coisas... Mas... Não sei realmente o que pensar... Estou tão sozinho ao ponto de não conseguir nem ao menos raciocinar?_

_... Estou tão sozinho a esse ponto?_

_... Estou tão...?_

_... Estou...?_

_... Eu sou...?_

_... Eu sou tão...?_

_... Eu sou tão... Descartável assim?"_

_--Fim do p.o.v. --_

Os pensamentos que passaram pela mente do ruivo não levaram uma fração de segundo, afinal, o tempo psicológico pode ser tão mais rápido quanto lento em relação ao tempo cronológico. Olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo o loiro se afastar e depois novamente olhou para frente, balançando a cabeça. A expressão era impassível para quem o visse. Mas somente para quem prestasse muita atenção, e pudesse ver os olhos verdes tão claros que a franja escondia, veria o quão vazios eles começavam a se tornar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Radamanthys de Wyvern andava apressado para a saída do castelo de Hades, o olhar dourado repleto de fúria. Havia, mais uma vez, discutido com os outros Kyotos. Não era segredo nem para Athena a rivalidade acirrada que existia entre eles, sempre brigando e se desafiando. Aquela, especialmente, havia sido uma discussão por demais acalorada. Os ânimos dos três juízes se exaltaram bem à frente de Hades, durante uma reunião sobre a burocracia do submundo e sobre os espectros que serviam a cada um dos kyotos. E tudo o que Radamanthys queria no momento era alguém em quem descontar sua fúria. Geralmente nesses momentos gostava de lutar contra algum de seus espectros, num treino um tanto quanto violento. Quando lutava, pra valer ou não, o loiro era sempre cruel, estrategista. Afinal, sempre fora, além de tudo, um assassino a mando de Hades. Mas no momento não achava bom se aproximar de ninguém, sua ira era tamanha que com certeza mataria qualquer um, e certamente receberia uma punição do seu Deus por destruir o próprio exercito.

Passava pelo Cocyte, quando, pelo canto do olho, viu o espectro de Harpia passando um tanto distante. Como sempre quando via qualquer pessoa, vieram a sua mente as lembranças do espectro. Nunca realmente conversara com ele, a não ser uma formal troca de palavras. O ruivo era um de seus espectros mais fortes, e o kyoto ouvia os espectros falarem sobre ele agir tão mecanicamente quanto um robô. Balançou a cabeça e continuou caminhando, deixando de dar atenção ao espectro. Sua mente registrou, distraída, que, pela primeira vez, Valentine não caminhava com o porte altivo e inatingível de sempre.

Ao sair do Cocyte encontrou novamente os muros de pedras cinzentas que caracterizavam todo o resto do submundo. Imediatamente caminhou para fora da trilha, que era usada para rapidamente atravessar as prisões, e se pôs a descarregar a raiva contra um alto paredão de pedra, gritando sua raiva e rebeldia por não poder fazer nada contra os Kyotos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ao ouvir a porta batendo Valentine se deixou cair de joelhos no chão de sua casa. Fazia dois dias que Sylphid havia passado por ele no cocyte sem falar uma palavra. Desde então, as vezes que 'conversaram' podiam ser contadas nos dedos de uma mão apenas. O loiro insistia que realmente não o tinha visto, e se negava a falar qualquer outra coisa. Harpia olhou para os lados, reparando na aparência impessoal de sua casa. Tudo impecavelmente organizado. Cores neutras que não chamavam a atenção e nenhum tipo de decoração a não ser um antigo e grande relógio de corda que nem ao menos funcionava. Naquele momento sentiu falta de objetos. De coisas, de bagunça, de qualquer 'algo' que o pudesse distrair dos pensamentos. Levantou-se, cambaleando por alguns segundos e depois conseguindo se firmar em pé.

Andou pela casa, passando a mão pelas paredes nuas, das quais não pendia um retrato ao menos. Podiam procurar o quanto quisessem, não achariam uma fotografia que fosse naquela casa. O ruivo não gostava delas. Não gostava daqueles rostos que pareciam o acusar e rir-se dele cada vez que passava. Todas as fotos que tinha queimara e não tinha a mínima intenção de tirar outras. Chegou ao seu quarto, abrindo a porta. Não sabia o que o fazia tão sereno, tão... Nostálgico? Não, não era essa a palavra. Pensou mais uma vez, conseguindo então a palavra. Letárgico. Sentia-se daquela forma. Impedido de pensar, como se tudo o que se passasse a sua frente fosse apenas um filme, um sonho. Sabia que aquilo não era causado apenas por Sylphid. Era causado pela percepção de que realmente estava sozinho.

Não gostava daquela sensação. Pra ser sincero, a odiava. Odiava se sentir fraco, impedido de tomar uma decisão. Solitário. Olhou para a janela fechada, quase agradecendo por não ter que ver aquele estagnado céu cinza. Olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no canto do pequeno quarto. A pose altiva estava de volta, mas dava pra perceber o jeito que as mãos tremiam às vezes. As olheiras profundas no rosto branco. Os olhos, verdes claros e opacos. O cabelo quase vermelho, com a franja cobrindo os olhos e o resto dele desordenadamente espalhado pelas costas. Tocou a superfície do espelho com a mão, perguntando-se quem era aquela pessoa, que podia dizer não conhecer. Suspirou derrotado e resolveu desistir daquele drama todo. Seu turno naquele dia estava terminado e não tinha mais nenhuma obrigação. Foi até o banheiro, tomando um comprimido de sonífero e então se encaminhando novamente para o quarto.

Deitou-se na cama já sentindo o efeito do remédio. A visão desfocava e aos poucos escurecia, como todo o resto. Rendeu-se a um sono agitado, cheio de pesadelos, e que duraria até a próxima manhã, provavelmente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Acordou desorientado, como sempre acontecia quando tomava aquele remédio. Piscou os olhos, tentando expulsar o sono e se sentou na cama. Bocejou, lembrando-se de seu 'sonho' e logo depois fez uma careta. Melhor esquecer aquilo. Olhou o relógio, vendo que faltavam ainda uma hora e meia pra seu turno começar. Dormira quase 13 horas. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, atirando as roupas no cesto e entrando embaixo da água fria, aquilo ajudaria a despertar.

Depois de colocar a roupa e rapidamente comer algo saiu porta a fora, sentindo o gélido vento do cocyte o acertar em cheio, fazendo-o estremecer ligeiramente antes de seu corpo se acostumar com a temperatura. Começou a ronda inicial de uma hora, andando e verificando as fronteiras do inferno de gelo.

Não surpreendentemente, não viu nem sombra de alguém passar por ali. A não ser, é claro, das almas meio enterradas. Estava 'entretido' em seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém apoiar a mão em seu ombro. Afastou-se ruidosamente, soltando um suspiro aliviado ao ver que era Sylphid. O loiro olhou-o com uma sobrancelha levantada, estranhando a reação do ruivo. Ouviu-o murmurar num tom sério, mas baixo como sempre. Nunca o tinha visto levantar o tom de voz, pensando bem, nem mesmo em lutas.

"_Não. Não me toque..."_

Valentine realmente não gostava de contato humano fora de lutas. Não sabia o motivo, mas simplesmente, quando o tocavam, perdia a cabeça e queria sempre se afastar o mais rápido possível.

Passado esse estranhamento inicial conversaram, se é que se podia se chamar de conversa um troca quase inexistente de palavras, por algum tempo e depois Sylphid foi embora, dizendo que tinha de cuidar da sexta prisão. Mas ele e o ruivo bem sabiam que a sexta prisão, a aquele horário, estava cheia de espectros e não precisaria de cuidados.

O ruivo olhou-o, havia desistido de tentar entende-lo. Balançou a cabeça e continuou a ronda. Finadas às quatro horas de 'trabalho', dirigiu-se a sua casa e tirou a sapuris, ficando apenas com a roupa de treino. Uma camisa comprida, mas sem mangas cor bege e uma calça de corte reto, de algodão, preta.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, abriu a janela de seu quarto, deixando o frio vento do cocyte entrar e se espalhar pelo cômodo. Inspirou fundo, sentindo o frio lhe invadir o corpo, mas não reclamou. Debruçou-se na janela, pensativo.

--_Valentine p.o.v.—_

_Pergunto-me o que aconteceu... Poucos dias se passaram, antes eu sentia tanta falta dele, e até acreditava que era por ele que me sentia sozinho. Compreendo agora que esse vazio não se deve apenas ao fato do Basilisco ter se afastado. Se fosse assim, eu não o teria afastado com tamanha... Irritação. _

_Ponho a mão sobre meu coração, que bate devagar, calmo, ignorando meu estado atual. Acho na verdade, que o distanciamento de Sylphid, somado a outras coisas, apenas me abriu os olhos. Olhar essa paisagem fria ainda dói, mas não tanto, apenas me deixa frio, sem vontade de lutar, sem vontade de mover... Com vontade de me entregar, desistir..._

_Fechei a janela e agora caminhava por minha casa. Reconhecendo como sempre as coisas, e uma vez mais sentindo falta de algo. Penso novamente em tudo, repetindo num ciclo vicioso todos meus pensamentos e conclusões sem chegar a uma única resposta. Mas não posso fraquejar, por mais que queira. O próprio ato de fraquejar não me é normal. Nunca desisto de nada. Mas desisti agora... O que me impede de desistir é Hades. Jurei fidelidade eterna a ele e ao Kyoto que sirvo. Não me é permitido falhar, nem ficar fraco desta forma apenas por meus sentimentos._

_Chega disso... Desde quando sou tão melancólico?_

_--Fim do p.o.v.—_

Balançou a cabeça com este ultimo pensamento, e após fechar novamente a janela saiu da casa. Resolvendo que naquele dia iria caminhar um pouco, treinar em um lugar que não fosse à planície de gelo que se encontrava. Sentia o frio lhe chegando até os ossos e por isso resolveu deixar um pouco do cosmo escapar da 'contenção'. Imediatamente a sensação ruim, física, passou. Sentia, agora, o vento lhe tirando a franja do rosto, lançando seus cabelos compridos para trás, mostrando para quem quisesse ver a face quase tão branca como a neve, que tinha aqueles olhos serenos e sem brilho algum... Atormentados. O rosto anguloso, cheio de sombras e a boca de lábios finos, em arco, que parecia incapaz de um sorriso verdadeiro.

Chegou, então a fronteira do cocyte, não foram precisos nem meia dúzia de passos para sentir o frio passar completamente. Recolheu o cosmo, não querendo alertar ninguém. Queria ir até a prisão dos suicidas. Apesar do humor negro, aqueles lamentos sem fim eram a única coisa que poderiam distraí-lo no momento. E também, na floresta de arvores retorcidas estavam as Harpias malditas que eternamente flagelavam as almas que haviam sido transformadas nas grotescas plantas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O kyoto caminhava uma vez mais pelo inferno. Havia terminado tudo que precisaria arrumar e treinado todos os espectros que necessitavam. Agora, sem sua armadura, passeava pelo submundo, checando todas as prisões. Partira da primeira, onde fora discutir 'amigavelmente' alguns assuntos com Minos. E então começara a andar pela trilha que o levaria até o palácio de Hades. Após algum tempo de haver passado pela sexta prisão, viu-se entrando na escura floresta daqueles que haviam desistido de suas vidas.

Para eles existiam dois castigos, virarem as árvores que eram destruídas por Harpias, ou então passar a eternidade afogando e sendo afogados no lago que rodeava por aquele local. Ele achava aquele lugar tenebroso, além de que sempre passava aquele vento frio, como se assobiasse alguma coisa que deveria ser ouvida. Estava calmo, por isso percebia tudo ao seu redor, e facilmente pode ouvir os estalos a sua direita, afastados da trilha. Indicavam passos. Alguém andava por ali. Poderia ser algum espectro, mas era estranho, a maioria não gostava de 'passear' em uma floresta cheia de lamurias e monstros alados.

Vencido pela curiosidade e pelo tédio, resolveu se esconder, ocultando a poderosa cosmo energia e esperou quem quer que fosse, se aproximar. Devia ser um dos soldados rasos, nem espectros, pois o cosmo que sentia era muito baixo. Ouviu os passos cada vez mais próximos. E então viu um rapaz, muito magro, alto e de cabelos ruivos, passar pela frente das arvores, parar em meio à trilha como se sentisse algo e então virar-se para onde o Kyoto estava.

Radamanthys se surpreendeu até, embora a face exibisse a mesma indiferença irritada de sempre. Como alguém que tinha tão pouco cosmo pudera senti-lo quando ele ocultava o seu? Ao reconhecer o espectro entendeu. Era um de seus soldados mais fortes. Valentine. Estranhou o fato de ele não estar no cocyte e ainda estar sem a sapuris, mas não disse nada. Apenas ficou olhando o Harpia, cujos olhos não podia ver. Como se seus pensamentos fossem ouvidos, um forte vento, cheio de lamentos, passou, jogando os cabelos quase vermelhos para trás. Mais uma surpresa lhe passou ao ver aqueles olhos. Eram verdes, claríssimos, e estranhamente... Vazios. Passavam-lhe um sentimento estranho que não gostava muito. O deixava levemente incomodado. O silêncio reinava e restavam apenas aqueles olhos parecendo de vidro o encarando. Mas não os viu por muito tempo.

Valentine, que ficara olhando-o por esse momento, curvou levemente o corpo num movimento respeitoso que fez os cabelos voltarem a cobrir o rosto e então começou a se afastar pela trilha. Vira os olhos dourados do kyoto luzirem estranhamente ao verem os seus e sentiu certo incomodo, saindo dali então.

Wyvern ficou vendo-o se afastar. Ia falar algo antes dele se curvar e desaparecer, mas a visão daqueles olhos tão estranhos o fizera perder as palavras. Mantivera a pose, mas encontrava-se agora curioso sobre o espectro. Por que ele estava daquele jeito? Quando ficara assim? Por que aqueles olhos tão estranhos pareceram fugir dos seus? Como deviam ser eles brilhando? Rapidamente balançou a cabeça, aquelas perguntas não estavam indo por um bom caminho. Continuou o caminho, indo pela trilha, que alias, era o mesmo caminho pelo qual o espectro havia ido. Mas... Onde ele estava? Resolveu tentar deixar aquilo de lado e foi em direção ao castelo de Hades, tão perdido em pensamentos que não viu a sombra do espectro parada em cima de uma das arvores.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Depois que viu o kyoto se afastar pulou do galho que estava num salto elegante e equilibrado. Alcançou o chão sem barulho algum fazer. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a andar. Achara o jeito de Radamanthys um tanto diferente. Normalmente ele o olharia com descaso, falaria uma ou duas palavras rudes e continuaria seu caminho. Não ficaria parado encarando-o como se algo em si o incomodasse, nem ficaria tão calado com aquela expressão indecifrável.

Bloqueou os pensamentos sobre ele. Não gostava do 'chefe' afinal de contas. Continuou andando. Quando via algum espectro agilmente protegia-se em alguma sombra. Queria evitar quem quer que fosse. Chegou à primeira fronteira com o cocyte. De um lado havia geleiras e corpos meio afundados no gelo e do outro altas paredes e picos de pedra. Foi por este ultimo caminho. Deixou mais uma vez um pouco de seu cosmo se elevar e começou a treinar. Movimentos ágeis e limpos. Precisos. A respiração pouco a pouco rareando pelo esforço físico, a expressão compenetrada de sempre. Depois de algum tempo parou e olhou seu relógio, era melhor ir indo pra 'casa'. Olhou as mãos, vendo que haviam ficado vermelhas por causa dos socos contínuos nas pedras. E as unhas estavam roxas, assim como os lábios dele, demonstrando um frio que ele parecia não sentir.

----

_Espero que gostem da fic... ela tá indo a passo de tartaruga, mas tá indo..._

_A.M._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mudanças**_

_**--Capitulo 2—**_

Quem olhasse agora realmente acharia estranha a bagunça existente no quarto do ruivo. Vários papéis amassados e rabiscados poluíam a visão do quarto impecável de sempre, e só se reconhecia a figura magra, sentada no chão com um bloco agora fino de papeis e um lápis na mão. Esboçava milhões e milhões de vezes e nunca conseguia chegar ao ponto que queria. Desenhava sombras, brilhos, o contorno, mas a figura, repetida milhares de vezes em cada papel não saia perfeita como ele queria. Por fim, chegando a um resultado aceitável, note-se que aceitável não é definido como bom neste contexto, largou o papel no chão e saiu do quarto.

Via-se uma pequena figura na folha, desenhada darias vezes até chegar ao final. Um olho. Simples, porem muitíssimo complicado. De linhas às vezes fortes ou fracas, voltas ou retas, mas não conseguira exprimir aquele brilho. Aquele 'que' de vida, que normalmente conseguia.

Pelo menos por aquele dia iria desistir do que o estava incomodando há exatas duas semanas. Tinha uma boa memória para tudo, ainda mais se fosse algo marcante. E não conseguia esquecer aquele rápido reluzir de curiosidade nos olhos do kyoto. Aquilo o incomodava, pois, pelo que se lembrava, até então o kyoto só lhe olhara com desdém, indiferença, ou algo assim, não com aquela expressão quase... Calma. Não que o rosto dele tivesse mudado, mas os olhos... Notava que às vezes conseguiam ser expressivos.

Entrou na cozinha, pegando um pão dentro do armarinho e comendo, a seco mesmo, não sentia muita fome. Suspirou, olhando sua armadura largada num canto da sala. Pelo horário já estava quase na hora de começar a ronda. Desencostou-se da parede, onde estava até então e elevou um pouco do cosmo, chamando a armadura, que vestiu seu corpo perfeitamente, e ficou segurando o elmo na mão. Saiu pela porta, e mais uma vez a visão daquele lugar desolado o atingiu, como sempre. Sentia, pelo cosmo, que não havia nenhum espectro por perto. Sorriu internamente e se permitiu fazer algo que não deveria, pois era um gasto desnecessário de energia.

"_Então... Vamos lá... Faz tempo que não faço isso..."_

Deixou de ocultar o cosmo e o elevou um pouco, sua energia tingindo um pouco de azul escuro o ambiente. As asas de sua armadura abriram e ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, rapidamente alçando vôo. Era uma sensação boa de liberdade, que o fazia esquecer dos pensamentos confusos que sempre tinha. Sentia o vento extremamente frio batendo em seu rosto, os cabelos totalmente jogados para trás. Era uma bela visão, o espectro, com a armadura num roxo escuro, as asas que era em predominância prata, a pele alva, pálida, e os cabelos quase vermelhos jogados ao vento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Radamanthys estava perto do castelo de Hades, treinando alguns soldados que considerava fracos, quando, apenas por ter prestado atenção, sentiu um cosmo alto e forte vindo do Cocyte. Não se lembrava de nenhum espectro de lá que tivesse um cosmo tão elevado. Largou os espectros, dando um descanso a eles e trajando sua esplendida sapuris se dirigiu rapidamente ao inferno de gelo.

Chegando lá viu uma figura que o fez se surpreender. Ainda estava longe e não podia ver quem era, mas aos poucos a figura, parecendo sentir o cosmo do kyoto, foi perdendo altura e 'pousou', e Wyvern pôde reconhecer aos poucos quem era. Os cabelos ruivos, a armadura de Harpia, os olhos de vidro. Estreitou os olhos e falou num tom sério.

"_Sabe que não deve gastar energia em coisas como essa Valentine de Harpia..."_

Comenta num tom frio, tentando dissipar a idéia que parecera uma imagem... Bonita. E achando ridículo ele mesmo achar que a imagem do espectro parado ali, com os cabelos revoltos e os olhos com um minúsculo brilho no fundo era algo bonito também.

Valentine o olhou, a sensação de voar o devolvera um pouco de felicidade, mas agora aquilo passava e os olhos voltavam a embaçar. A expressão um tanto ofegante foi mudando pra séria de sempre. Olhou-o e falou formalmente.

"_Perdoe-me então vossa majestade Radamanthys..."_

O ruivo percebeu o brilho irritado que os olhos dele adquiriram, mas não falou nada. Deus as costas ao juiz e começou a caminhar, sentiu seu ombro ser segurado e se virou devagar, controlando a muito custo à reação de se afastar rapidamente quando sentiu o toque. Sua face foi encarada pelo juiz durante algum tempo e depois o kyoto simplesmente se virou e foi embora, parecendo um tanto irritado porem pensativo. Harpy suspirou e ficou vendo o loiro se afastar. Realmente, não sabia o que ele tinha na cabeça, mas tentaria não pensar naquilo. Tentaria. A intensidade do olhar dourado o deixara pensativo, incomodado, e, por um segundo, o fizera esquecer que aquele que estava olhando era realmente o terrível kyoto do inferno.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Levantou-se da larga cama dossel que havia em seu quarto. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Cinco horas da manhã, devia se levantar e começar suas atividades. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e vestiu a sapuris, saindo então do quarto e posteriormente do castelo de Hades. Devia ver naquele dia os três círculos do inferno mais próximos ao castelo, onde ficavam os seus espectros. O inferno inteiro era dividido em três círculos, também chamados prisões. Minos de Griffon, o kyoto que julgava as almas, tinha seus espectros nas três primeiras prisões, onde estavam aqueles com pecados mais leves. Ayacos de Garuda cuidava das que vinham depois, onde os crimes eram mais pesados. Já ele, Radamanthys, por ser considerado o kyoto mais forte, cuidava dos últimos circulo, o sétimo, o oitavo, e o nono, onde ficavam as almas que haviam cometido os mais graves delitos.

Passou pela menor fronteira do Cocyte, querendo chegar o mais rapidamente possível na sétima prisão, a dos suicidas. Havia ouvido boatos dentro do castelo que algumas das almas que 'viviam' no lago estavam tentando escapar, e sabia que seus espectros, apesar de serem ordenados, só olhavam aquela área de tempos em tempos. Chegou perto do escuro e borbulhante lago, vendo, ao longe, por onde ele corria, algumas almas que os demônios não conseguiam conter. Seu impressionante cosmo se elevou, e, em poucos instantes, as almas estavam novamente controladas, atordoadas. E os demônios que não haviam conseguido segurá-las haviam sido aniquilados. O kyoto deu um sorriso de escárnio. Não se importava em matar aqueles pequenos monstros. Eram pragas que se multiplicavam rapidamente.

Demorou ainda uma hora ou duas para verificar toda aquela prisão. Mesmo com sua velocidade, era um lugar grande que só tendia a crescer. Saindo dali passou para a oitava prisão, na qual não se demorou muito tempo também, e quando entrou no inferno de gelo estava perto do meio-dia.

Estava irritado, com vontade de descontar seu incomodo em alguém. Algum espectro mais forte do que os normais, de preferência pois já havia se cansado de lutar com gente fraca. Lembrou-se então daquele outro dia, quando surpreendera o espectro de Harpia usando seu cosmo e voando pelo cocyte. Lembrou-se dos olhos dele, da estranha sensação que tinha ao vê-los. Procurou-o com seu cosmo, e sentiu sua energia em algum local bem longe da trilha que ia pelo gelo. Chamou-o pelo cosmo, e alguns minutos ele apareceu, usando a velocidade que seu cosmo permitia. Se demorara tanto tempo queria dizer que estava realmente longe. Viu o chegar e parar há uns dez metros de distância.

O ruivo abaixo novamente o cosmo e se aproximou do kyoto. Num andar lento e até felino, mas que era característico dele. Olhar era sério e centrado, como sempre, mas deixava transparecer um tanto de curiosidade. Por que ele o havia chamado afinal de contas? Sutilmente analisou o cosmo dele, afinal, a energia era tão elevada e tão singular que não necessitava esforço nenhum para isso. Ele parecia... Irritado. Ouviu-o falar.

"_Muito bem... Harpia..."_

Não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas quando o viu desaparecer e sentiu o cosmo dele elevado como numa luta compreendeu. Realmente, já havia entreouvido comentários que às vezes o juiz gostava de 'treinar' com alguns espectros. Apenas estranhou que tivesse escolhido justo a ele, afinal, praticamente nunca tinham trocado palavras ou qualquer coisa assim. Foi obrigado a cessar os pensamentos quando sentiu um chute forte nas costelas e foi atirado longe. Ouviu então a voz arrogante, que tinha um tom estranho que não conseguia definir.

"_Preste mais atenção espectro..."_

Imediatamente Valentine pôs-se em modo defensivo, modo de batalha. A expressão antes apenas séria ganha uma nuance fria e os olhos um tom metálico. Sente o cosmo dele se aproximar e consegue, dessa vez, agilmente escapar do golpe solto pelo juiz. Sabia que ele não usava toda sua força, pois não era permitido machucar fatalmente nenhum de seus soldados. E mesmo sendo forte, o ruivo era fraco em comparação ao juiz. Podia apenas usar a agilidade e a intuição que tinha, além de uma boa percepção do que estava ao redor.

Foi à vez de Harpia desaparecer usando sua velocidade. O que se via eram apenas manchas se encontrando e se distanciando, em uma alta velocidade. Nenhuma palavra era proferida, não necessitava que fosse. Socos, chutes, e golpes variados eram usados por ambos, mas o inglês atacava muito mais agressivamente, e o cipriota concentrava-se mais em defender-se e, quando podia, atacava.

O kyoto estranhava. Acertava vários golpes no ruivo, mas este não soltava nem um som. Ele era bastante orgulhoso, pensou com um sorriso irônico, sem parar de lutar. Mas tinha de admitir que o espectro lutava bem. Se não fosse a diferença de forças e de cosmos, talvez em uma batalha puramente corpo a corpo Valentine pudesse lutar de igual para igual utilizando da agilidade que tinha. Aproveitando uma brecha do ataque de Valentine, e também que o treino já durava por demais e não estava mais irritado, usou um golpe de mão e acertou-o na boca do estomago, fazendo-o cair um tanto longe. Com a respiração um tanto entrecortada pela adrenalina viu o outro se levantar, bem mais ofegante que ele pelo lugar no qual fora acertado. Radamanthys o viu endireitar o corpo e dizer, num tom que parecia feito apenas para irritá-lo e provoca-lo.

"_Satisfeito... Vossa Majestade? Acho que... posso me retirar então..."_

O espectro não sabia por que fazia isso, mas sentia necessidade de provocar o kyoto, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser castigado por isso. Aquele 'treino', de alguma forma, o havia feito se sentir diferente, estranhamente. Algo que realmente não sabia definir. Devia ser apenas sua imaginação, pensou. Sentiu que seguravam seu rosto pelo queixo e ouviu o que o de olhos dourados falava, no seu modo arrogante, bem próximo a seu rosto.

"_Quem pensa que é para falar dessa forma?"_

Sentia a mão dele o tocando. Não estavam mais treinando. Um estalo no fundo de sua mente e o modo de agir mudou drasticamente. Novamente aquela reação, que demorara mais do que o normal mas chegara. Afastou-se abruptamente, os olhos arregalados e a voz um tanto esganiçada, mas ainda em seu tom baixo.

"_N-não me toque...!"_

O loiro muito estranhou a reação dele, deixando, por causa da surpresa, sua face expressar a preocupação que vinha sabe-se lá de onde mesclada com a irritação. Por que ele havia mudado o jeito de agir tão rapidamente? Por que reagira daquela forma? Ficou olhando-o nos olhos, agora visíveis, pois o elmo da sapuris afastava a franja. Os olhos verdes estavam totalmente abertos e transpareciam confusão e até medo, mas aquilo só durou um segundo, e Wyvern chegou a se perguntar se realmente havia visto aquilo. A expressão de Harpia foi voltando ao normal devagar. Ele odiava e ao mesmo tempo se sentia confuso com a própria reação.

Sempre, mesmo que evitasse aquilo acabava acontecendo, por instinto. Antes que ele pudesse pensar já tinha se afastado e pronunciado aquelas palavras... Sempre as mesmas, sempre. Viu que o loiro o olhava, numa muda pergunta que exigia resposta. Vencido pela repentina confusão que aquele toque provocara, falou em um tom diferente.

"_Me desculpe... Eu... Eu... Não sei dizer por que isso aconteceu, acho melhor mesmo ir embora..."_

Após essas palavras o ruivo deu as costas e se afastou, em passos rápidos e incertos. E o vento frio e gelado, que levava junto um pouco de neve, o fez desaparecer rapidamente dos olhos do juiz, que ficou observando-o até desaparecer. A face do loiro tinha uma expressão séria e arrogante, a expressão que tinha na maior parte do tempo. Porem perguntas e mais perguntas sem respostas rondavam sua mente, uma curiosidade se apossando de si. Mas não tinha muito tempo para aquilo, devia voltar para o castelo de Hades, tinha uma reunião com aqueles dois detestáveis kyotos.

Depois de algum tempo entrou pela porta da sala, encontrando apenas o controlador de marionetes com seus longos cabelos brancos no local. Sentou-se em uma cadeira bem afastada daquele homem, ouvindo depois o som de passos atrás de si e a aproximação do moreno Garuda. Suspirou, aprumando-se na cadeira. Começara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O ruivo chegou a sua casa depois de um tempo, confuso e com raiva de si mesmo. Largou-se no sofá, cansado. Sempre procurava em suas memórias o porquê afastava cada toque, contado. Nunca conseguia, mas também pudera. Sua vida, quase totalmente, fora vivendo como espectro, no submundo. Antes disso não lembrava muito bem. Sua infância, onde deveria estar a única explicação, era algo nublado, um passado incerto que do qual tinha poucas lembranças. As únicas recordações eram de um lugar enorme com altos muros brancos, normais em seu país, com janelas minúsculas e de ar abafado. Recordava-se de pessoas quietas e severas, murmúrios contínuos pela noite e um silêncio desagradável. Lembrava-se também de grandes salões, com bancos de madeira e com pouquíssimos adereços nas paredes nuas, sempre um tipo de... Altar, ao fundo. À sua mente vinham memórias vagas de gritos vindos de uma voz rouca, arrogante e após isso... Dor. A lembrança mais viva era de uma pequena saleta, toda feita de antiga madeira, cheia de panos, coisas que não conseguia identificar e aranhas, ratos. E as imagens cessavam por, por causa da surpresa, sua face expressar a preocupaçe olhos dourados falava, no seu modo arrogante, bem pro ai. Estranhamente não se lembrava do mar e nem muito do céu claro quase sem nuvens e totalmente azul de seu país natal, uma pequena ilha do mediterrâneo.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara identificar aquele local branco, sem sucesso. Também, com lembranças tão escassas era difícil. O único lugar no qual poderia achar informações seria também um dos lugares no qual não podia ir. A biblioteca do castelo de Hades. Sabia que lá se encontravam livros com informações sobres todas as partes do mundo, mas tinha conhecimento também que essa biblioteca era reservada aos kyotos e a espectros permitidos por eles de entrarem lá, o que, praticamente, nunca acontecia.

De repente a sua mente veio uma imagem. Quando o kyoto o tocara, e ele se afastara, a reação do inglês, a qual não havia prestado muita atenção na hora, fora estranha. Podia jurar que antes dele refazer a expressão arrogante vira um brilho diferente nos olhos dourados. Algo parecido com o que havia visto na floresta dos suicidas. Era algo que o incomodava e ao mesmo tempo o deixava curioso. Aquele brilho fugas nos olhos dele, por um instante, pareceu... preocupação? Balançou a cabeça, e teria rido não fosse a situação. Até parecia que o grande kyoto de Wyvern iria se preocupar com algum espectro, ainda mais com ele.

Levou a mão até o tórax, sentindo a região que o outro acertara doer. Mais tarde cuidaria daquilo. Levantou-se, dando um suspiro e foi até a cozinha, tomando um copo de água. Apoiou-se no balcão e olhou o velho relógio de madeira. Era ainda inicio da tarde. Descansaria um pouco e depois retomaria a vigília do cocyte, mesmo já tendo acabado seu 'turno'.

Quando recostou-se na cama, seu olhar recaiu rapidamente nas folhas jogadas à um canto do quarto. Virou nos lençóis, deitando de lado, podendo ver uma em especial que estava virada para ele. Era o desenho que havia feito dos olhos do inglês arrogante. Ficou algum tempo observando a imagem, perdido em lembranças e reflexões, tentando recusar-se a admitir que começava a pensar no juiz mais do que seria necessário. Virou-se novamente na cama, ficando de cara com a parede. Se ficasse para o outro lado não conseguiria tirar os olhos do desenho. Bufou, tentando afasta-lo de sua mente e deixou o sono chegar aos poucos. Apenas um leve cochilo antes de voltar ao inferno de gelo.

------------

_ Bom... Um tanto atrasado, mas chegou o segundo capitulo... Espero que gostem... E ah, o próximo deve demorar um pouco mais pois estou podendo ficar pouco tempo no computador. Desculpem-me. E quanto aos p.o.v.'s ... Voltarei a fazê-los no capitulo três, nesse estava meio difícil de escrever..._

_A.M._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mudanças**_

**_--Capitulo 3--_**

O inglês estava furioso consigo mesmo. Sentado na sua cama, dentro do luxuoso quarto que lhe pertencia no castelo de Hades, perguntava-se como as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto. Tudo parecia haver começado quando encontrara o espectro na floresta das harpias. O que iniciara apenas como uma leve curiosidade começava a inquietá-lo. E desde o que acontecera quando resolvera treinar com ele, havia piorado. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por se deixar tomar por aqueles tipos de pensamentos, por admitir a si mesmo que o jeito do ruivo havia incitado mais do que apenas sua curiosidade.

Lembrava quando Valentine provocara-o, logo depois de ter levado um belo golpe. Naquele momento, ao vê-lo falando daquela forma, e ao ver o jeito que ele andara, não conseguira evitar de se irritar, mas tentava esconder de si mesmo que não fora apenas... Irritação o que sentira, apesar de ter-se deixado dominar por ela. Não conseguia se controlar, qualquer espécie de luta sempre lhe excitava, mesmo que fosse a fazer coisas cruéis. Agora... A reação dele lhe deixara deveras curioso. O homem reservado, quieto e que não se deixava abalar por nada perdera totalmente a compostura, parecera outra pessoa quando o tocara. Sabia que ele mesmo não tinha nada a ver com a vida do espectro, mas aquilo lhe instigara.

Balançou a cabeça com raiva, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Olhou o relógio, preso na parede. Era hora de seu treinamento. Levantou-se e se dirigiu devagar ao campo que ia, próximo do castelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O ruivo evitava de pensar no treino com o kyoto, no que acontecera. Mais uma vez estava sentado em sua cama, cheio de papeis rabiscados ao seu lado. Suspirou, desistindo de ficar lá, tinha de tomar um banho e fazer algo para se alimentar, se sentia meio fraco. Levantou da cama e foi lentamente até a cozinha, colocando a comida no fogo e indo em direção ao banheiro. A roupa estava largada no chão e o barulho das gotas de água em contato com o corpo magro e com o chão eram o único som na casa inteira. Mais uma vez as lembranças de sua infância voltaram a sua mente. Forçou a mente o quanto pôde em busca de respostas, conseguindo apenas uma dor de cabeça. Cansara-se de tentar saber o que acontecera. Vinham a sua mente somente as mesmas imagens. Um lugar grande, praticamente sem janelas, com grandes paredes brancas. Gritos e um cheiro estranho, de material de limpeza.

Saiu do box, enrolando uma tolha na cintura e indo até a cozinha. Terminou de preparar a comida e de toalha mesmo comeu um pouco. Batidas se fizeram ouvir na porta, e, esquecido da situação, correu para porta e abriu-a, encontrando Sylphid a sua frente. O loiro entrou sem pedir licença e sentou-se no pequeno sofá, encarando o outro espectro. Ao prestar mais atenção no que ele usava, disse ironicamente.

"_Quem esperava encontrar estando vestido dessa maneira?"_

O Basilisco o ouviu praguejar baixinho contra ele e contra si mesmo, saindo da sala e batendo a porta do quarto e voltando logo depois, usando uma camisa de gola alta verde escura e uma calça larga preta. Harpia sentou-se numa cadeira a frente dele, falando secamente.

"_... O que quer?"_

"_Nada."_

O mais velho apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o inquisitoriamente, como se perguntasse por que motivo então ele estava ali. Afinal, devia fazer uma semana que nem ao menos o via. Então estranhou, afinal, ele estava sempre acompanhado de outros dois espectros, Queen de Mandrágora e Gordon de Minotauro. Perguntou então, com um sorriso irônico.

"_Onde estão Gordon e Queen?"_

"_... Foram mandados em uma missão no mundo dos mortais..."_

Respondeu Sylphid com cara de tédio. O rosto de Valentine realmente fazia parecer que havia feito a pergunta apenas como um comentário e nada mais, mas os olhos escondidos pela franja mostravam certa irritação. Oras, então ele mesmo era apenas uma 'opção' para o tédio que o loiro tinha por não ter seus dois amiguinhos ali? Levantou e foi até a porta, sob o olhar curioso do outro. Numa fria gentileza o dono da casa abriu a porta e fez uma leve mesura, convidando o visitante a se retirar. O loiro se levantou como se não entendesse, mas então, com uma feição indignada foi até a porta. Ao passar pelo outro perguntou.

"_Por que, Val?"_

"_... Se resolver me visitar, _Basilisco_, não o faça para matar o tédio apenas."_

Frisou bem o vocativo que empregou em resposta ao apelido. Não gostava daquilo, indicava uma intimidade, uma amizade que não tinha há tempos com aquela pessoa. Sabia que fora ríspido com ele, mas não conseguira se conter. Podia realmente se sentir sozinho e não gostar daquilo. Mas só gostaria de estar com alguém se essa pessoa quisesse realmente sua companhia, e não apenas ser uma distração.

Alguns minutos após a saída do Belga, acabou voltando aos pensamentos que estava tendo. Droga, não agüentava mais aquilo. Cansado de sua própria obsessão pelo passado, acabou se decidindo. O que iria fazer era perigoso e certamente seria punido, mas não podia mais esperar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ao sentir um cosmo camuflado se aproximar Radamanthys alertou-se. Conhecia aquela energia. Aparente calma, escondendo-se ao máximo, na forma de alguém fraco. Da primeira vez que encontrara ele não havia percebido o cosmo, mas sua memória fotográfica havia conseguido lembrar-se. Concentrou-se um pouco, o que quer que fosse que ele queria devia ser algo importante. Sabia que aquele espectro praticamente não saia do Cocyte, e que também não desrespeitaria regras de Hades. Naquele horário praticamente ninguém se encontrava no castelo do deus do submundo, todos estavam treinando ou cuidando de suas áreas de vigília, ele próprio só estava ali por que tivera de discutir algo com Ayacos.

Sua curiosidade se aguçou. O que especialmente aquele ruivo estava fazendo ali? Podia sentir que ele estava perto da biblioteca. Aquele lugar era extremamente restrito, e se alguém o encentrasse lá ele seria severamente punido. Mudou de rota e foi para aquele lugar. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e, se preciso, poria Harpia no seu devido lugar. Com passos rápidos avançou pelos poucos corredores que o separavam daquelas imensas portas de madeira. Abriu-as, procurando por Valentine. Encontrou-o com um grande livro aberto nas mãos. O cipriota não havia percebido sua presença, o que era estranho, parecia absorvido pelo livro. Sua voz reverberou, ecoando por todo aquele lugar vazio.

"_O que faz aqui, Valentine de Harpia?"_

O ruivo usava um sobretudo negro que cobria todo o corpo e acentuava a palidez da pele. O tecido deu uma breve esvoaçada quando Valentine se virou, o livro caindo com um estrepito. Os olhos surpresos, as mãos que tremiam levemente, foram percebidos rapidamente pelo outro. O mais novo rapidamente voltou à aparência serena e se dirigiu à saída, com o intuito de passar pelo kyoto sem ter de falar nada. O loiro se irritou enormemente e agarrou o espectro pelos braços, mantendo-o imóvel a sua frente.

Durante alguns segundos Valentine ficou apenas parado, como se impossibilitado de fazer qualquer movimento, porem logo após o corpo começou a tremer e tentar se afastar quase desesperadamente, mas Radamanthys não o soltava de maneira nenhuma. As mãos do ruivo começaram a se crispar, os dedos a se torcer e a tremedeira aumentar enormemente. Os olhos se nublaram e imagens confusas começaram a aparecer na mente do espectro. Memórias... Que sua mente havia reprimido, possivelmente. Seu corpo convulsionou a cada mudança de imagem. O inglês se assustou e o largou, deixando que ele caísse de joelhos em sua frente.

"_... O que diabos...?"_

Depois de algum tempo Valentine se levantou, com dificuldade, tentando assimilar o que vira, porem não conseguia organizar aquilo que via, nada fazia sentido algum. Mas teria que deixar isso pra depois, estava, com certeza, encrencado. De cabeça baixa, não disse uma palavra, mas ouviu novamente a voz séria e imperativa do kyoto.

"_Explique. Agora. Tudo"_

O ruivo levantou brevemente os olhos e falou, sincero e não muito controlado.

"_Não sei... Vim aqui por isso."_

Radamanthys viu que ele se referia ao livro e andou até ele, que estava caído no chão, ainda aberto na pagina que o espectro estivera olhando. Era o volume que falava sobre o país natal dele. Chipre. Ouviu a voz baixa do Harpia soar, naquele tom baixo de sempre agora.

"_Meu passado... No Chipre... É lá que está tudo... Eu apenas... não me lembro, do que..."_

A voz foi sumindo aos poucos. O interlocutor se assustou quando levou um soco em cheio no rosto, caindo no chão. De cabeça baixa, não vira o outro se aproximar. Como resposta apenas ficou em silêncio, olhando-o, preso por aqueles olhos sérios. Ouviu-o falar, num tom ríspido.

"_Sua punição por estar aqui sem permissão. Merecia muito mais, porem seu motivo parece justo. Vá. Agora."_

O ruivo estranhou que o kyoto tenha se contentado apenas com um soco, sabia que ele era muito cruel quando queria. Não contrariou a ordem que lhe foi dada e levantou-se novamente, curvando o corpo num gesto formal e então saindo em passos rápidos dali.

Wyvern ficou vendo-o se afastar, pensando por que hesitara antes de bater nele. Não deixara o outro perceber, mas realmente hesitara. Por um segundo, a aparência frágil e algo mais o fizeram parar por um momento. O passado do espectro de Harpia... Lembrava-se de ter verificado os registros de seus espectros há pouco tempo. Mas a única coisa que constava ali era que ele vivera no interior da ilha e havia sido um dos primeiros espectros a ser trazido para o submundo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quando chegara a sua casa não conseguira mais agüentar e caíra novamente de joelhos no chão, a alguns passos da porta. Sua mente tentava assimilar e ordenar as lembranças que haviam vindo rapidamente. Rápido demais. Algumas horas se passaram até que conseguisse recuperar os movimentos, e não havia conseguido recuperar seu passado. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, lavando o rosto repetidas vezes. Ao se olhar no espelho pareceu levar um choque e toda a história apareceu diante de seus olhos.

_-Flashback-_

_Via um garotinho ruivo, com seus três anos. O sol brilhava fortemente no seu azul da pequena ilha do mediterrâneo. A criança estava sentada num canto do velho casebre de madeira, no chão, desenhando círculos com os dedos no assoalho velho quando entrou pela porta que rangia um homem moreno. Tinha mais de trinta anos, cabelos negros e espessos, olhos castanhos embaçados e andar meio torto pela bebida. Ao ver o garoto sentado no chão, bradou com a voz rouca, os olhos furiosos prendendo-se nos fios vermelhos muito finos do cabelo e nos olhos muito claros._

"Bastardo! É sua culpa!... Tudo sua maldita culpa! Bastardo!...Se não fosse você... ela poderia estar viva ainda!"

_O menino encolheu os ombros e fechou os olhos, esperando a costumeira surra, que surpreendentemente não veio. Ouviu outra porta bater. Seu... pai, trancara-se no único quarto da casa As palavras dele ainda ecoando na mente pueril. Não entendia muito bem as coisas, e pouco sabia por que aquele homem o odiava tanto. Lembrava apenas que não tinha mãe. Conforme o que havia 'ouvido', das gritarias sem fim de seu pai, ela havia morrido logo que ele nascera, por sua causa, pelo que ele dizia. _

_Sabia que sua mãe tinha longos cabelos escuros e olhos negros, vira um foto, guardada em um armário antigo. Levantou-se, cambaleante, os grandes olhos lacrimejantes pelo tom de voz usado pelo pai e por alguns hematomas que tinha no pequeno corpo..._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_O menino agora tinha quatro anos e era puxado com força pela mão até uma antiga construção, no interior da ilha. Era um velho mosteiro, com paredes muito brancas, como era o normal naquele lugar. Não viu nenhuma janela. Seus pés doíam, o caminho desde a pequena casa fora longo, e a estradinha feita de pedras machucava os pés descalços. Chegou, com seu pai, até a porta daquele lugar, que logo foi aberta por um velho homem coberto com um manto marrom Ele tinha uma voz quase inaudível e que falava às vezes, mas a criança podia perceber o tom severo encoberto por uma fria calma. Seu pai passaria a trabalhar ali, limpando aquele lugar. Morando com o filho num pequeno quarto._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Já entendia outras coisas. Com agora seis anos, sabia por que era tão diferente dos demais. Ouvira, sem querer, alguns padres comentando sobre seu pai, quando cuidava de seus afazeres dentro do mosteiro. Disseram eles que sua mãe havia se enamorado de outro homem, um estrangeiro. E que ele era o filho bastardo daquele relacionamento. _

_Saber daquilo fizera com que chorasse mais ainda. Seu pai andava por perto, junto de seus materiais de limpeza. Alertado pelo choro de seu filho, foi até ele, bravo, porem sóbrio._

"Pare já com isso! Só deve haver silêncio nesse lugar criança estúpida!"

_O tom de voz fora imperioso, fazendo o garoto engolir o choro. Foi agarrado pela mão forte de seu pai, e jogado sem cuidados dentro de um minúsculo quarto de madeira, onde eram guardados os materiais. Caído mo chão, o garoto voltou a chorar._

_Não mais saíra daquele lugar de paredes brancas. Os padres faziam-no trabalhar, carregando coisas, levando-as de um extremo a outro do complexo. A pele dele era pálida pela falta de sol, e o menino cada vez mais foi ficando silencioso, aprendendo que não deveria mostrar suas emoções se não quisesse que seu pai trancasse-o naquele quartinho novamente. E ele ainda surrava-o. Nos dias de folga que lhe eram dados pelos padres, comprava bebida e se alcoolizava até não mais poder, acabando por descontar a raiva e frustração de tudo no garoto. _

_À noite, muitas vezes o ruivinho saía do quarto, sem fazer nenhum som, e andava pelo mosteiro. Sem ter ninguém por perto, o pequeno tinha uma sensação de liberdade que era apenas uma ilusão, mas que lhe fazia certo bem._

_Começara a odiar que o tocassem. Sempre que o faziam era algo bruto, para repreendê-lo por algo. Afastava-se de seu pai cada vez que este se aproximava, a sensação de desprezo pelo toque humano cada vez se acentuando mais e mais. Também pouco falava. Naquele lugar devia imperar o silêncio e a disciplina, nada de barulhos ou crianças correndo por ali. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes seu pai trancara-o naquele quarto que mais parecia um armário. Estava cansado daquele cheiro de álcool._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Certa noite estava sentado, apoiado na porta do deposito de materiais de limpeza. A aparência era frágil, fazia mais de três dias que estava trancado ali, recebendo comida uma vez ao dia, quando seu pai abria a porta, colocando o prato lá dentro e logo após trancando-a novamente. Chorara tanto que não tinha mais lágrimas, não conseguia nem ao menos dormir, sendo apanhado por pesadelos horríveis assim que adormecia._

_Afastou-se da porta ao ouvir um grito rouco, e logo após um som estranho. A porta foi aberta com um estrondo, mas não viu ninguém ali. Ouviu então o som de passos se aproximando. Mais do que depressa se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de panos e garrafas. Dali podia ver a porta e ouvir os passos cada vez mais próximos. Lutando contra a vontade de gritar, o garotinho ruivo mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de fazer algum barulho que o denunciasse. Era de noite, as tochas dos corredores estavam acesas e pode ver a sombra de alguém se aproximando. E logo esse 'alguém' parou na frente da porta. O corpo daquele ser estava todo recoberto com uma capa negra, e não conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas um brilho chamou sua atenção... Parecia uma lâmina. Saindo pelo lugar que devia estar a mão da pessoa. O menino respirava forte, os olhos arregalados, as pequenas mãos fechadas com força. _

_Por mais que não tivesse feito nenhum movimento, de repente o rosto daquele vulto virou-se diretamente para ele, mesmo não podendo ver os olhos, tinha certeza que ele estava olhando-o. Viu um brilho roxo em volta do corpo do homem, e logo as coisas que o escondiam voaram para todos os lados, e viu-se frente a frente com aquela pessoa. Tinha certeza de que iria matá-lo. Sentado no chão, arrastou-se para trás, para debaixo de uma prateleira, numa vã tentativa de fuga, afinal, a porta estava bloqueada. Mais uma vez viu aquele brilho em volta do corpo dele e a lâmina que parecia estar na mão esquerda se retraiu e sumiu. Os passos que ele dava em sua direção ecoavam no piso velho de madeira. Por um instante, quando ele passou pela única tocha que ali havia, pôde ver olhos vermelhos. Tão vermelhos quanto o sangue. Assustou-se ainda mais. Sentiu os dedos frios fecharem-se com força em seu braço e foi levantado com brutalidade, sendo arrastado para fora dali._

_Não entendia o que estava havendo, ele não iria matá-lo? Podia apenas tentar acompanhar o passo daquela pessoa de manto negro, vendo as sombras tremeluzirem na parede. Bem próximo de onde ele o havia retirado, o garoto pôde ver um corpo no chão. Seu... seu... pai? Podia reconhecer o rosto duro e envelhecido, mas os olhos negros que sempre brilhavam, mesmo sendo de raiva na maior parte das vezes, estavam opacos, sem vida. Então reparou no grande corte existente no tórax dele, visível pela túnica rasgada. Odiava-o. Odiava seu pai por bater nele, por tudo que o fizera passar, mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar de choramingar por vê-lo daquela forma. Ouviu uma voz gutural saindo pelo capuz do vulto._

"Calado."

_O ruivo mordeu os lábios, engolindo o choro. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia esboçar uma reação e correr dali. Passaram por vários outro corredores, e quando avistou a porta do salão principal onde normalmente estariam todos os padres, para a missa noturna, só havia corpos sem vida no chão. Desta vez não conseguiu evitar um grito alto. Era tanto sangue... Tanto. Surpreso com o grito da criança, o homem acabou soltando seu braço. Foi o suficiente para as forças voltarem ao pequeno, que saiu correndo em disparada pelo caminho contrario. Sua mente estava uma confusão, os olhos sem cor. E doía... doía tanto. Não entendia... por quê? Por que aquilo?_

_Achava que havia conseguido fugir, mas não parava de correr. Se possível queria encontrar a outra entrada do mosteiro e sair. Mas quando estava quase alcançando a porta o assassino de todas as pessoas que moravam naquele lugar surgiu em sua frente. Com uma velocidade assombrosa, como se tivesse vindo do nada. O capuz havia caído e conseguia ver o rosto de expressão cruel. Os olhos vermelhos parecendo dilatados. Uma luz muito forte saiu de uma das mãos daquele homem e perdeu os sentidos._

_--Fim do Flashback--_

-----

_Well... Esse demorou mesmo não é? Desculpem-me... a criatividade me largou e estava cheia de provas... mas agora acho que vou poder escrever mais rápido e postar antes. Espero que gostem desse capitulo._

_A.M._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mudanças**_

**_--Capitulo 4--_**

Quem quer que olhasse realmente não perceberia que algo nem mesmo minimamente houvesse mudado na vida do espectro conhecido por ser tão frio como o Cocyte que guardava. Apenas quem conseguisse decifrar o olhar misterioso perceberia certo brilho, antes inexistente, no fundo dos verdes olhos do ruivo.

Apesar de obcecado pelo passado, Harpia costumava pensar que por certo ponto de vista era bom não ter uma vida anterior, pois assim não teria nada do que se arrepender, nenhum sentimento de ódio, amor, que o movesse a algum objetivo claramente auto destrutivo. Achava que era bom não se lembrar, evitava que ficasse triste ou se arrependesse profundamente, mas, agora, ao ter a memória reposta, percebeu que não sentia arrependimento, nem a tristeza destrutiva.

Mas havia um sentimento um tanto estranho... Decepção talvez, por saber agora que o único homem que fora sua família o odiara e não sentira nada além disso por ele. E sua aversão ao contato humano realmente se fez justificada então. Afinal, como uma criança, que nunca recebeu nenhum toque humano ao não ser bruto, para machucar, não tem como aceitar novos toques. Uma criança que não conheceu o carinho não se permitiria tê-lo por quem quer que fosse.

No momento, o ruivo em questão havia mais uma vez deixado o cocyte. Caminhando um pouco por aquele árido local, revestido de terra seca, inútil e pedregosa. Trajado com sua sapuris, segurando o elmo com as mãos, encontrava-se sentado à beira de um precipício. Um dos muitos encontrados naquele local. Abaixo de si também só havia pedras, pelo que sabia, pois na verdade só podia ver aquele vazio negro e sem sentido abaixo de si. Estava distraído, e ao sentir um cosmo aparecendo ali, de repente perigosamente próximo, se assustou. Esquecendo de onde estava, tentou levantar, mas seus pés encontraram apenas o nada e ele pôde sentir-se caindo no escuro. Mas não o sentiu por muito tempo, sua mão foi segurada por alguém e seu corpo ficou balançando ali, sem reação, hesitante em fazer algo que acabasse resultando em uma queda. Valentine estremeceu quando ouviu uma voz poderosa ressoando.

_"Segure-se."_

Ao ouvir aquilo, prendeu mais sua mão à daquela pessoa e sentiu um puxão forte, que acabou levando-o a cair, porem, em cima de seu salvador, que se desequilibrara e caíra para trás. Ao abrir os olhos, incerto, encontrou uma face impassível e até um tanto irritada naquele abaixo de si. Ao perceber finalmente o quanto o corpo abaixo de si estava em contato consigo o ruivo levantou-se rapidamente. Estava ofegante pela quase queda. Confuso por alguém o ter salvado e estranhando a demora na própria reação inconsciente. E também, sem pensar duas vezes, estendeu a mão para o outro que ainda estava no chão. O kyoto ergueu uma sobrancelha, pronto a ignorá-lo e levantar sozinho. Mas aquele gesto de gentileza por parte do outro espectro era tão atípico que o fez pensar melhor e aceitar a ajuda. Aquela, em si, era uma situação irreal, e a sensação aumentou quando o ruivo ouviu o loiro perguntar, seriamente.

"_Está tudo bem?"_

Valentine olhou o outro, estranhando a pergunta, mas concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Se o outro não o tivesse salvo, teria, no mínimo, se machucado seriamente. Sentiu o rosto arder e o tocou com as pontas dos dedos. Olhou os dedos um tanto manchados de sangue, devia ter se cortado nas pedras quando escorregara. O kyoto percebeu o movimento e se virou novamente, vendo então o pequeno corte próximo a orelha do ruivo. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Radamanthys passou a mão de leve sobre o ferimento, descendo um pouco pelo rosto, num toque estranhamente... Carinhoso?

Assim que sentiu a pele quente sob seus dedos, o inglês pareceu dar-se de conta de que estava tocando-o e afastou a mão, esperando a mesma reação de sempre quando acontecia aquilo. O outro dar um passo para trás, gaguejar ou dizer para não tocá-lo. Mas o ruivo apenas ficou olhando-o e então Radamanthys percebeu que algo estava diferente. O olhar dele não era mais vítreo, não era mais embaçado, e podia ver tantas coisas naqueles olhos verdes... Medo, serenidade, melancolia, confusão, hesitação, uma mistura sem fim de sentimentos que nem conseguia nomear. Sem mais uma palavra virou-se e foi embora, deixando o espectro perdido em conjecturas e perguntas sem sentido, questionando-se internamente, embora não quisesse admitir isso, o que havia mudado com o outro?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De volta em seu rico quarto no castelo de Hades, o kyoto pensava. Talvez... Depois de algum tempo chegou à conclusão que a mudança no outro poderia ter ocorrido pelo que acontecera na biblioteca. Havia visto que naquela hora, além da reação, o corpo dele convulsionava e a expressão dele, vidrada e confusa, deixava perceber que ele parecia estar recebendo informações demais ao mesmo tempo. Por um segundo, um sentimento estranho e até mesmo... bom... apossou-se dele. O motivo? Imaginar que, ainda indiretamente, era a causa daquela mudança nele. Os olhos dele agora, por mais que continuassem sérios, pareciam conter mais sentimentos que, mesmo sendo indecifráveis, não o incomodavam como o verde embaçado anteriormente fazia...

Devia estar enlouquecendo mesmo... E o que fora aquilo depois? Por que acariciara o rosto dele? Sabia que não era de gentilezas, nunca fizera questão de ser 'bom' com ninguém... Nunca quisera... E também não era homem de ter duvidas, como estava sendo... Bufou, querendo esquecer aquela situação e levantou-se, saindo, iria treinar um pouco e esquecer o episódio, havia um campo de treinamento próximo ao castelo, na fronteira do Cocyte, a àquela hora deveria estar vazio.

Aquilo fora carinho? Enquanto andava, no Cocyte, o ruivo pensava... Aquele toque... Estranhava não ter reagido a ele... Não achava que fora por que se lembrava agora, o motivo da falta de reação era outro, parecia ser outro, tinha quase certeza de que era... O toque... Era a primeira vez que o toque advindo de outra pessoa não o deixava receoso... As únicas pessoas que sequer tocaram-no sempre o machucaram, e aquilo... Podia ser o que chamavam de carinho? Mas... Vindo de quem viera? Ele nunca tinha, e provavelmente nenhuma outra pessoa também, sequer visto o kyoto tendo um gesto ao menos gentil...

Mas... Por que ele o tocara daquela forma? Suspirou, e ainda pensando, começou a refazer o caminho até sua casa, tinha bastante o que andar... Certamente só queria analisar o ferimento. Só isso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sua casa era um tanto afastada da fronteira do Cocyte com Giudecca, próxima de um campo de treinamento usado pelos espectros que 'trabalhavam' no castelo de Hades. Enquanto caminhava, Valentine pensava quanto à questão de tocar as pessoas. Fora de lutas, um pequeno toque já ativava algo dentro de si, imediatamente, mas quando Wyvern tocara seu ferimento, a reação demorara um tanto mais e, ao mesmo tempo, estranhara o olhar dele. Vira um brilho diferente nos orbes dourados. Toque... Provavelmente algo de bom poderia vir disso mas... Estava receoso. Os passos no chão de gelo e neve e o vento eram as únicas coisas que ouvia por ali, o que o ajudava a pensar, mas ao mesmo tempo o inquietava.

Chegou à pequena construção mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, suspirando, a caminhada fora um tanto longa e queria descansar um tanto antes de ir treinar. Estava abrindo a porta quando um estrondo se fez ouvir um pouco ao longe... Perto... Perto do castelo de Hades? Alertou-se. Podia ser algum ataque? Suspirou, deixando a decisão anterior pra trás e, ainda com a sapuris, correu para o lugar. Estranho... Não via ninguém por perto... Mais espectros deviam ter ouvido aquilo, não?

Logo chegou até o local de onde aparentemente o som havia vindo. Mas não encontrou nenhum invasor...

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?"_

"_Eu... er... bem..."_

O ruivo ouviu aquela voz soar e tentou responder, a sua frente estava o kyoto Wyvern, sem a sapuris, sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de treinamento, claramente... O som que havia ouvido viera do 'treinamento'

"_O que?"_

Os olhos sérios fixavam-se nele, exigindo resposta, e suspirou, recompondo-se. Ver o outro daquele jeito tinha... Bem.. Melhor não pensar nisso.

_"Ouvi um barulho bastante alto vindo daqui. Pensei que fosse algum... problema... e vim verificar..." _

Radamanthys ergueu uma sobrancelha quando o viu gaguejar, e ainda mais, ficar um tanto... Ruborizado. Ele era realmente... Estranho. E estava claramente o olhando. O brilho diferente naqueles orbes o fez imaginar uma coisa, por um momento, mas logo aquilo sumiu e o espectro se recompôs, respondendo a pergunta que fora feita. Balançou a cabeça, respondendo.

"_Fez certo em vir averiguar, mas eu estava apenas treinando..."_

Por quê? ... Por que aquela face consternada e perceptivelmente com vergonha do engano o... Atraia? Por que o fazia ter vontade de... De dizer que não havia problema em ter errado? Não costumava ser gentil, o inglês não costumava ser simpático com ninguém então... Por que aquilo? Não.. Melhor deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado e se acalmar... Ainda mais por ter a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue daquela forma... A adrenalina lhe dava... Luxúria, e isso, junto com os pensamentos que estava tendo, não resultaria em algo bom... Pelo menos algo que o outro achasse bom... Pois sabia que ele tinha receio de tocar alguém e... Distraiu-se desses pensamentos ao ouvir um murmurado 'me desculpe' e ver a pessoa na qual pensava virando as costas e indo embora.

Era estranho... Desde que o encontrara em uma das prisões, quando houvera aquela pequena ventania, e havia visto os olhos do cipriota, sentia-se inquieto quando, sem querer, seus pensamentos se voltavam à ele. Era estranho admitir a si mesmo que, de alguma forma, aquele ruivo de olhos verdes, aquele espectro tão diferente... Chamava sua atenção, mais do que seria aceitável. Queria descobrir o que havia acontecido com ele para que, como percebera, não gostasse de contato humano... Queria saber no que aquilo tivera relação com o que acontecera na biblioteca do castelo de Lord Hades... E... por alguns momentos, agora, tivera vontade de seguir Valentine, e perguntar, saber, se aquela pequena mudança que via no olhar dele, era mesmo real... Se aqueles olhos tão opacos haviam realmente adquirido vida, ou se fora sua impressão.

Praguejou baixo, dera pra pensar aquele tipo de coisa de repente... Reassumiu o porte combativo e continuou o treinamento interrompido, cessando com a estranha vontade que lhe viera à mente... Aproximar-se do espectro...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O ruivo estava cansado. Passara o dia inteiro concentrado numa missão que recebera... Verificar um grupo de demônios, os que também cuidavam das prisões, que pareciam querer rebelar-se contras as ordens de Hades. Estava desde a manhã na sexta prisão, uma das maiores, que tinha seus vários fossos, cada um com muitas almas, e guardado por pelo menos uma dúzia de demônios. Tentara conversar, mas... Desde quando diplomacia funcionava com aqueles seres sem consciência? Resultado, de momentos em momentos eles tentavam arranjar briga, já tinha exterminado quase dez, e aos poucos conseguia conte-los. Trajava sua sapuris o que evitava ferimentos piores, mas tinha alguns arranhões e cortes que precisariam de tratamento.

Por fim, conseguiu fazê-los retroceder e encerrou o assunto. Saia da sexta prisão, dirigindo-se para a sétima. Tinha agora de voltar para o Cocyte. Passou por alguns espectros, que se conservavam em grupos, conversando, ou treinando. Os viu olhar um momento para si, como que o avaliando, e então voltando para a própria conversa, um tanto que rindo. Suspirou, continuando seu caminho, não lhe interessavam as pilhérias feitas sobre si. Continuou a caminhar, tirando o elmo, que lhe dificultava a visão, e chegando próximo da oitava prisão. Estranhou ao sentir um cosmo conhecido por lá. Sylphid? Mas o que ele estava fazendo naquele lugar?"

_"Val?"_

_"Sylphid..."_

Viu o loiro parado a sua frente, trajando a sapuris, mas também livre do elmo, os cabelos ao vento. Percebeu os olhos fixos aos seus e, naqueles orbes azuis cor de tempestade, certa duvida.

_"Você está... diferente..."_

Agora ele vinha com perguntas? Tentando retomar a amizade? Não seria rude com ele, mas também não achava ter nada para falar com o Basilisco no momento.

"_Desculpe Syl... tenho que ir agora... Os ferimentos..."_

Fez alusão aos poucos cortes e hematomas que apareciam pela armadura e acenou para ele, antes de continuar a caminhar, os passos ecoando estranhamente por aquele local praticamente inóspito, exceto pela presença do Belga, que ficou a olhá-lo, perguntando-se por um momento o que teria acontecido e então dando de ombros, tomando o caminho oposto, dirigindo-se à sexta prisão, resolvendo que era melhor pensar no que aconteceria em seguida... Na casa de um certo Queen de Mandrágora, aquele moreno lhe tirava a atenção de qualquer coisa...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O kyoto inglês já desistira de pensar. A adrenalina corria pelo seu corpo, resultado do treinamento forte, mas... Não era só isso. Não era de seu feitio pensar em qualquer coisa que não seus deveres para com Hades, mas... Algo o impedia de não se concentrar em.. Valentine. Caminhava rápido, ainda com a roupa do treino, nem um pouco preocupado com quem quer que pudesse vir. O local onde treinava era próximo do Cocyte e, como kyoto, aquele frio não o atingia.

Logo chegou ás fronteiras da nona prisão, e localizou rapidamente a energia de Harpy. Não pensara no que diria a ele, não pensara em nada. Apenas queria acabar com aquilo que o consumia, queria saber o que era... E em relação á este assunto, não achava que o espectro iria discordar. Sabia que ele recusava imediatamente qualquer toque, mas... desde que encontrara-o na biblioteca, aquelas reações estavam cada vez mais fracas.

Queria-o. Admitia para si mesmo isso. Desejo... Sentia desejo por aquele corpo forte e magro, ágil. Queria encarar aqueles olhos verdes que não pareciam mais tão... Virificados...

Logo o vento do lugar gelado o atingiu, tornando rebeldes os cabelos loiros, os fios curtos dançando por seu rosto, os olhos dourados brilhando perigosos, decididos, mãos cerradas. Os orbes corriam de um lado a outro. Sentia a presença de Valentine, mas ainda não o avistara... O cosmo dele então ficou mais próximo e virou-se um tanto para a direita, sorrindo de forma estranha.

O ruivo estava andando pelo cocyte, mais uma vez vigiando aquele deserto gelado, e, como últimamente, um tanto distraído... Distraído demais para notar o forte cosmo que se aproximava. Pensava em seu passado, um tanto perdido, e então lembrava do que o levara a recuperar aquelas memórias. Do que acontecera após... Da situação... Os pensamentos indo sem que percebesse na direção de Radamanthys... Não entendera por que o kyoto fora tão... brando... consigo, quando o encontrara na biblioteca. Segundo as proibições, poderia ter recebido um castigo bem maior... E quando o inglês o salvara de cair de um dos precipicios? O toque dele em seu rosto naquela ocasião, não lhe parecera apenas uma analise do ferimento que tivera. No silêncio quase absoluto do local, seus pensamentos foram cortados ao ouvir claramente passos rápidos vindo em sua direção, sentindo então a elevada cosmo energia do loiro, como se tivesse se materializado ali, devido a seus pensamentos. Virou-se para ele, a expressão um tanto surpresa, mas Wyvern não disse nada, apenas avançou e, antes que o espectro de Harpia percebesse... Corpos próximos, rostos colados, a respiração quente contra sua pele, mãos segurando-o pelos ombros... Lábios colados aos seus num beijo forte e inesperado, antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer tipo de reação.

-----------------

_Sim... é verdade... depois de... exatamente...muito tempo sem colocar um capitulo sequer... aqui está ele... Mil perdões pela demora... Metade dele estava pronto há um bom tempo mas... O resto não saía de forma alguma... Mas acho que agora retomo o ritmo normal..._

_A.M._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mudanças**_

_**--Capitulo 5--**_

Deslizou as mãos que estavam nos ombros dele para as costas, puxando o ruivo para mais perto e impedindo-o de fugir. Sentia que ele não correspondia ao beijo e oferecia uma parca resistência, mas mesmo assim, continuou com o toque, o beijo forte, porem carinhoso, as mãos deslizando um tanto sobre as costas, em meio aos cabelos ruivos. Em dado momento sentiu o corpo de Valentine relaxar e até mesmo surpreendeu-se quando ele entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que aprofundasse o beijo. Desejo... Sentia atração pelo ruivo, mas... Naquele momento, ao sentir a tímida resposta dele, ao perceber que ele não se opunha a aquilo, percebeu algo diferente... Não era só... Só desejo. Sentia preocupação, curiosidade sobre ele e até... Carinho. O próprio kyoto, que nunca se dava nem ao trabalho de ser agradável com ninguém agora tinha aquele tipo de sentimento terno dentro de si... De alguma forma...

Partiu o beijo por fim, um sorriso diferente pairando nos lábios, e abriu os olhos, observando Harpia, esperando qual seria a reação dele. Por fim escutou um leve murmurar.

"_Por quê?"_

Depois de o toque ter cessado, Valentine manteve os olhos fechados por um momento, mas por fim abriu-os, observando o kyoto com uma expressão confusa, a face um tanto rubra e a voz saiu num tom baixo. Por que Radamanthys o havia... Beijado? E... Por que não reagira quando ele o tocara? Por que não se afastava mesmo que ele continuasse a segura-lo contra si? Por que havia... Correspondido? E por que aquele sorriso quase... Terno? Sim, terno, estava no rosto dele?

"_Pergunto a você... por que não fugiu?"_

O ruivo teve a impressão de ter ouvido um "como sempre" após aquelas palavras, mas provavelmente fora só sua imaginação. Mas sim... Por quê? Nem ele mesmo sabia... O beijo do kyoto não fora bruto, nem agressivo... O pegara de surpresa, mas... Não o fizera reagir. Estranhava a própria reação... E também... Por que mesmo agora seu corpo não se movia para afastar-se do dele...? Quase ouvia o próprio coração ainda batendo rápido, sem controle, e tentava manter uma expressão séria, embora os olhos verdes negassem isso completamente. O que diria, o que poderia dizer para ele? Seu corpo não reagira como esperava, apenas isso... Em dado momento sentiu o toque de uma das mãos dele em seu rosto e percebeu que se perdera em pensamentos e não respondera. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo perguntar, num tom que poderia jurar ser de preocupação se não viesse de quem tinha vindo.

"_Está tudo bem?"_

As palavras baixas que escaparam pelos lábios rosados do espectro antes que o mesmo percebesse foram num tom um tanto defensivo.

"_Desde quando o senhor se importa?"_

Ao ouvir as palavras dele, o kyoto perguntou a si próprio. Não saberia dizer. Quando não o ouvira responder, reagir, apenas... Observa-lo mudo e parecendo perdido, algo o impelira a querer saber se estava tudo bem... De repente deu-se por conta de que queria que ele sorrisse, que queria que ele não o afastasse... Quase riu de si mesmo ao perceber que tinha medo de ser... Rejeitado? Mas... Como assim rejeitado? Não tinha nada com ele nem sentia nada e... Isso não era bem verdade, ignorara até agora, porem ao ver os olhos inquisidores fitando-o, admitia pela primeira vez que sim... Sentia algo... E também vinha a sua mente, no momento, a idéia de que talvez o ruivo sentisse algo... Ou não teria correspondido ao beijo... Ou não teria permanecido ali até o momento... Decidiu arriscar... Se preciso fosse.. Tentaria convence-lo...

"_Não sei... mas há algum tempo me importo com você Valentine..."_

Chamara-o pelo nome, e todos no meikai sabiam que era formal, chamava espectros ou kyotos apenas pela sapuris... Nunca pelo nome. Viu a surpresa, a confusão nos olhos verdes e não deu tempo para que ele respondesse, aproximando novamente o rosto do dele, novamente beijando-o. Mais uma vez sentiu as mãos do espectro o empurrarem por um momento, tentando afastáo, tentando afastdo-o rarem por um momenooximando novamente o rosto do dele. -lo. Abraçou-o mais forte, mais uma vez puxando-o contra si, impedindo-o de se afastar enquanto, sem permissão, forçou passagem entre os lábios macios. Inacreditavelmente se sentia inseguro, de novo, mas não deixava nada disso transparecer, seria humilhante caso ocorresse.

Ficou sem reação ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome... Nome... Ao.. Dizer aquelas palavras. Se importava consigo? Como assim? Mas antes que pudesse argumentar mais uma vez se via preso pelos lábios dele, e de novo não conseguiu resistir. Estava confuso demais com o que ouvira.. Já estava confuso antes... Mas ao menos... Ao menos por enquanto, se deixaria levar. E apesar de qualquer outra coisa, sentia o carinho vindo daquele toque, e isso um tanto que impedia qualquer reação negativa. Carinho.. Ternura... Não havia jamais experimentado isso... Nem com o bêbado que seu pai era e com certeza nem depois, no exaustivo e cruel treinamento do meikai e na guerra santa... Mas agora...

E ao mesmo tempo em que a confusão o impedia de reagir, essa mesma sensação o fez finalmente conseguir se afastar, partindo o beijo e murmurando que ele parasse num tom ofegante. Por um momento viu uma expressão frustrada e que diria até mesmo triste no rosto dele. Mas não conseguiria ficar ali... Tinha... Tinha de pensar. O porquê daquilo, no que significava o repentino carinho do kyoto por si... E no que ele próprio sentia... Viu a mão que foi estendida em sua direção, como que pedindo que se aproximasse, mas mesmo assim deu as costas, erguendo o cosmo por um momento e logo desaparecendo das vistas de Radamanthys.

O dono dos olhos dourados estendeu uma das mãos ao espectro quando ele se afastou num mudo pedido para que ele não se fosse, mas não demorou muito para não conseguir mais vê-lo. Suspirou, crispando as mãos e rangendo os dentes, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia acontecer, não esperava aquela reação, não esperava que ele fugisse depois de ter aceitado seus beijos e toques daquela forma... Percebera que ele se deixara levar, e se atreveria a dizer que o ruivo até mesmo gostara daquilo, mas... Então por que ele não estava ali? Bufou, irritado, ficar confuso daquela forma não era próprio de si... Procurou pelo cosmo de Valentine, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e não ao perceber que não podia encontrá-lo.

E o vento frio continuava a passar por seu corpo quando, em passos firmes, saia do cocyte. Lembrou-se então de que tinha uma reunião com Ayacos e Minos, no castelo de Hades, e teve vontade de se bater... Como esquecera aquilo? Ergueu o cosmo, dirigindo-se rapidamente aosá seus aposentos, vestindo uma camisa e a negra sapuris e então rumando para onde Garuda e Griffon estavam.

Não demorou a chegar à sala de onde vinham os dois poderosos cosmos. E estavam reunidos, um tanto inquietos. Abriu a grande porta de madeira escura, entrando na sala e deixando-a bater, sentando-se numa das cadeiras dispostas ao longo de uma grande mesa.

"_Negligenciando seus deveres Wyvern?"_

O loiro rosnou ao ouvir a voz fria e irônica do kyoto de longos cabelos e voltou-se para ele, a expressão totalmente indiferente com apenas uma quase não aparente irritação, os olhos dourados num brilho estranho. Não tinha de se explicar para ele, e com certeza não o faria. Quem ele pensava que era afinal?

"_Qual é o objetivo disso tudo afinal?"_

Garuda tomou a palavra. Hades mandara alguns mensageiros comunicarem aos três kyotos que tinham de decidir sobre uma importante missão. Os mensageiros porem eram apenas humanos comuns, soldados do inferno sem cosmos, e o que lhe entregaria a mensagem fora morto por um demônio, tendo tempo apenas de relatar parte do conteúdo que deveria.

"_Atenha-se ao objetivo principal, Garuda..."_

Dessa vez quem falou foi o próprio Radamanthys, irritado com a demora. Não gostava daqueles dois, eles não gostavam um do outro e nem de si. Que aquilo acabasse assim que possivel. Lembrou-se então da mensagem que recebera no dia anterior. Um grupo de demônios fora do controle de Lord Hades havia encontrado uma passagem para o mundo humano e alguns haviam escapado, causando certo caos. A missão provavelmente duraria um bom tempo. Controlar os demônios, faze-los aceitar as ordens de lord hades, faze-los voltar ao meikai e dar um jeito de fechar a passagem para o mundo humano. E quem quer que fosse o kyoto escolhido deveria escolher o espectro mais forte para assumir parte de suas obrigações durante esse período.

A discussão foi difícil, mas por fim chegaram a um certo consenso. Radamanthys de Wyvern teria de realizar aquela missão. Assim que a decisão foi formalizada o inglês retirou-se da sala, indo até seus aposentos e fechando-se no escritório, era meio da tarde ainda. Teria de ir para o mundo humano em dois dias e haviam coisas a serem decididas. Qual espectro ficaria em 'seu lugar' enquanto estivesse fora, por exemplo. Pensou primeiro em Myuu de Papyllon era uma boa opção, era um espectro realmente forte e centrado, mas... Sim, lembrou-se agora, ele fora mandado em uma missão por Hades fazia uma semana e o senhor do mundo dos mortos não lhe quisera dizer o objetivo daquilo. Talvez então...

"_...Valentine."_

Sim, reconhecia isso, o principal guardião do Cocyte tinha uma boa capacidade de liderança em momentos necessários e não era nada fraco, já tivera provas disso, ele sabia lidar com os demônios e demais espectros de forma imparcial, talvez até demais. Ignorando o que talvez sentisse por ele, era uma boa escolha, mas... Teria de falar com ele. E tinha de admitir que não fazia idéia de onde ele se encontrava... Diabos. Escreveu uma curta e fria mensagem, exigindo que ele estivesse em sua presença no outro dia e mandou um dos soldados do Meikai deixar na moradia dele. Teria de cuidar agora de assuntos burocráticos e verificar as prisões.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O espectro de Harpia apenas soube da missão na qual seu superior iria quando a porta de sua casa, para a qual tinha voltado ha pouco tempo distraído, abriu, entrando por ela um certo loiro de olhos azuis escuros, segurando uma carta, uma expressão com uma perceptível fingida indignação.

_"Agora EU virei mensageiro é? E você Valens, devia receber as próprias cartas sabe?! Um soldado de Radamanthys foi me procurar por que tinha de lhe entregar algo e você não estava e--"_

Parou de falar quando viu o ruivo a sua frente levantar-seou-se da... Mesa? Sim, mesa, onde estava sentado e andarou até ele, tirando a carta de sua mão e abrindo-a. Bufou, vendo-o ignorá-lo completamente e apoiou as costas na porta, observando-o ler enquanto erguia um tanto do próprio cosmo, se aquecendo. Sylphid realmente não suportava o frio e não entendia como o ser a sua frente suportava aquela temperatura ao ponto de estar com uma camisa sem mangas. Reparou melhor nele, vendo que realmente, de alguns dias para o tempo atual ele realmente mudara muito. Apesar da expressão concentrada e séria como sempre era possivel ver certa diferença. Como vira antes, o olhar sempre apagado parecia agora ter certo brilho que nunca vira e... Aquela insegurança, que sempre notara, mas com a qual nunca se importara, parecia ter sumido do ruivo. Ele parecia até bastante... Decidido. E... Vendo as expressões dele ao ler a carta, 'decididamente' irritado.

_"Quando você recebeu isso Sylphid?"_

"_Er.. Bem.. Para falar a verdade... Ontem..."_

Valentine fuzilou o outro com o olhar, a 'bela e com certeza amigável' carta de Radamanthys exigia que se apresentasse nos aposentos do kyoto de manhã. Daquele mesmo dia, mas... Já era quase noite. Rosnou um _'eu vou te matar... Mais tarde... ' _Para o Basilisco e saiu pela porta, não se importando em deixá-lo em sua casa. Chamou a armadura com o cosmo e dirigiu-se rapidamente para o castelo de Hades, chegando apenas um pouco ofegante e parando a porta do kyoto Wyvern. Bateu na porta e enquanto esperava os pensamentos eram rápidos.

Lembrava da última conversa que tivera com o kyoto. Do beijo. Alias... Dos beijos. Do fato de que fugira dele e... O que pensara depois daquilo, no tempo que ficara num canto afastado do cocyte. E que realmente precisava conversar com o inglês, mas aquilo pelo visto não seria possivel. Não do jeito que queria. Com aquela missão por vir com certeza falariam só de assuntos relacionados ao meikai e... Diabos, desde quando queria se concentrar em algo além disso? Viu a porta ser aberta e viu o homem loiro olhando-o com uma expressão impaciente e séria, mandando que entrasse e depois fechou a porta. Realmente... Radamanthys voltara ao normal. Fez o que ele disse ainda pensando um tanto. Mas então por que ele agira daquela forma antes? Seu raciocínio foi cortado por uma voz séria.

_"Está... Atrasado. Harpia."_

"_Desculpe-me Wyvern, só recebi seu aviso há poucos minutos."_

Falou num tom sério, sem um pingo de sentimento. Não estava ali para isso. Viu-o apenas erguer uma sobrancelha e suspirando, sentando-se numa cadeira, o porte altivo de sempre quase o intimidando. Quase. Vendo que ele não iria falar, perguntou.

"_Por que me chamou aqui?"_

_"A missão. Preciso de alguém que vistorie as coisas enquanto eu estiver ausente. Será você."_

O ruivo estranhou o que ele disse, realmente tinha certeza que ele não fazia isso pelo que dissera sentir, mas... O kyoto tinha noção de que ele não era o mais forte, por que então? Bem, não estava ali para questioná-lo. Sua função era acatar ordens e cumpri-las. Confirmou o que ele dissera com um movimento de cabeça, inclinando levemente o corpo num movimento respeitoso.

Conversaram por algum tempo decidindo os pormenores e discutindo o necessário. Por fim o ruivo levantou-se da cadeira onde se sentara, despedindo-se do outro e indo em direção a porta, pensativo um tanto. Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta, e ia abri-la quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso, puxando-o para trás e fazendo com que se virasse. Surpreso, encarou o kyoto numa muda pergunta, vendo então um sorriso estranho nos lábios dele, vendo esses mesmo lábios se moverem e escutando o que ele dizia.

"_Você ainda não me respondeu... Valentine..."_

De novo aquele comportamento? Qual o motivo daquilo de repente e... Que resposta a qual pergunta? Murmurou baixo, embora começasse a ter idéia do que ele falava.

"_O que?"_

Radamanthys sorriu de canto ao perceber a reação do espectro de Harpia. Mesmo que não permitisse ao outro ver, não tinha certeza se ele se não se afastaria quando o tocasse, mas... Pelo visto ele não iria. Ouviu a pergunta e ao olhar para aqueles orbes verdes era fácil ver que ele sabia do que falava. Aproximou um tanto o rosto do dele, dizendo num tom sério.

_"Não deixarei que fuja dessa vez sem ao menos uma palavra.."_

Antes que o outro pudesse responder o inglês puxou-o de encontro a si, prendendo-o entre seus braços e tomando os lábios finos num beijo carinhoso, sentindo que ele não resistira apenas pela surpresa, mas continuou com o toque igualmente, sorrindo internamente ao sentir uma leve resposta dele e um leve estremecimento do corpo esguio, surpreendendo-se porem quando o outro se afastou de si, olhando-o totalmente vermelho.

"_Pa.. Pare com isso..."_

"_Por quê? Meus toques são repugnantes para ti? Não o vi fugir, olhando-me com medo como fazia há algum tempo atrás."_

Viu uma leve hesitação na expressão usualmente séria dele e não pôde evitar de sorrir levemente, vendo-o mais corado a esse gesto, abaixando a cabeça levemente. A insegurança do ruivo logo foi substituída por uma estranha seriedade misturada com timidez e o viu crispar as mãos antes de responder.

_"Eu.. Não, não tenho desgostos de seus toques, mas... por que essa mudança de comportamento assim tão de repente?"_

O kyoto suspirou, mais uma vez percebia como aquele espectro conseguia reverter uma situação com uma única frase, mas pelo menos ele havia dito que gostava de seus... Beijos. Bom, não havia dito exatamente que gostava, mas... Não deixava de ser. Mas sim, tinha de responder a pergunta dele.

"_Por que eu senti vontade... Espere, deixe-me explicar melhor._ _Por que desde que te encontrei na biblioteca naquele dia tenho pensado em você mais do que seria o adequado, por que me agrado com tua presença e tenho interesse no que se refere a ti. Agora... Há pouco lhe tratei daquela forma por que eu realmente tinha de deixar meus sentimentos de lado por um momento para dar razão ao que importava na hora. A missão. O meikai."_

Certo, realmente não havia começado a se explicar de uma forma boa, mas... Diabos, não estava acostumado a tratar as pessoas daquela forma. E pelo que conhecia da personalidade daquele espectro, se fosse rude demais ou beirasse o desrespeitoso ele iria embora sem uma palavra. Continuou, atento a face do outro, de qualquer forma, teria de ser direto, pois já percebera que ele tentava fugir a suas perguntas.

"_E se você quisesse, eu gostaria de ser mais do que apenas o seu superior no meikai."_

Tinha como ignorar agora? Mais direto no assunto que isso seria quase impossivel, pensou Valentine. Pensou um pouco antes de falar algo. Realmente.. Pelo que percebera o kyoto era realmente o único que parecia poder tocá-lo sem que seu subconsciente o fizesse se afastar na hora. Mesmo quando Sylphid tocava em seu braço ou ombro, enquanto conversavam, não conseguia não sentir um pouco de... Receio. E isso não acontecia com Radamanthys. Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi só observar aqueles estranhos olhos dourados que perdeu as palavras. Talvez... Talvez uma boa forma de respondê-lo seria por gestos ao invés de ações e... Por que tinha de ficar pensando naquilo? Cortou a mínima distancia entre eles e ergueu apenas um tanto o rosto, juntando os lábios aos do inglês, sentindo um tanto de surpresa por parte dele, mas logo depois os braços envolveram-no em outro abraço e deixou-se levar por aquele beijo que se aprofundava.

Surpresa era apelido para o que ele, um kyoto, sentira. Imaginara um leve concordar ou discordar de cabeça, uma resposta murmurada, mas... Aquilo? Um beijo? Realmente de certas formas aquele ruivo era imprevisível, mas.. Pelo que entendera então ele não tinha nada contra quanto aos dois ficarem juntos. Partiu o beijo, apenas olhando o outro, ainda de olhos fechados, bastante vermelho, e não evitou de sorrir novamente ao ver os orbes verdes abrindo-se e encarando-o.

Mas logo após o cipriota se afastou, dizendo que estava tarde e que tinha de voltar para o cocyte. Mesmo assim tinha certeza de ter visto um pequeno e tímido sorriso no rosto dele. Quando a porta se fechou voltou-se para a mesa, pensando que realmente, era uma hora não muito agradável para resolverem lhe dar uma missão...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mudanças**_

_**--Capitulo 6--**_

Voltava para casa quando se lembrou. Já fazia cinco dias que o kyoto de Wyvern havia partido naquela missão. Abriu a porta da pequena casa que tinha no Cocyte, lembrando da última vez que o vira. Tirando quando ele partiu fora nos aposentos dele, para conversar sobre a... Missão. Sabia sim o que havia dito a ele, sabia no que aquilo tudo podia resultar, mas... Não sentia medo, pelo menos nada anormal, acreditava. Claro, ainda tinha um pouco de receio quando o tocava, mas mesmo assim podia controlar, e como quase afirmara, gostava do jeito dele consigo. Quer dizer, do modo como ele agia agora. Não imaginara, e era difícil mesmo agora ver o kyoto como alguém capaz de ser terno, mas percebera sim um tanto de carinho pelas ações dele, um brilho diferenciado naqueles orbes de cor tão rara. Ficou algum tempo arrumando sua moradia antes de voltar a patrulhar o Cocyte.

Observava o horizonte que parecia momentaneamente interminável quando ouviu um espectro de nível inferior se aproximar. Haviam recebido alguns relatórios da missão do kyoto de Wyvern, o que significava que ele devia estar voltando, e foi informado que assim que Radamanthys efetivamente voltasse ao meikai havia ordens para que fosse falar com ele. Concordou, mentalmente completando que o faria de qualquer forma, já que tinha de tratar com ele sobre os três infernos dos quais o kyoto cuidava e lhe passara a responsabilidade durante aquele tempo.

Em relação a isso, não podia realmente dizer que tudo correra bem, tivera algumas dificuldades em fazer os outros espectros aceitarem os comandos, o trabalho era realmente exigente e além de tudo havia os serviços burocráticos que tinha de fazer também. Cansava um bocado e ainda tinha a responsabilidade de, ao menos algumas horas por dia, vigiar a nona prisão.

Cerca de um dia após, foi avisado que o kyoto estava já em seus aposentos e chamou a sapuris por cosmo, logo se dirigindo para o local. Ia bater na porta quando ouviu a voz do outro falando para que entrasse e, apesar de surpreso, o fez. Observou o local onde já estivera, mas estranhou ao não ver o kyoto ali e procurou o cosmo dele. Viu a bela sapuris montada a um canto e seguiu a energia que vinha do fim do corredor. Bateu na porta de trás da qual o outro estava e após ouvi-lo falar que entrasse abriu-a, olhando em volta rapidamente e logo percebendo o inglês deitado na cama. Roupa de treinos, mas... Estava um tanto ferido... A perna, os dois braços... Não parecia tão grave assim, mas teve de admitir que era o suficiente para se preocupar, um pouco.

- "_Caixa de primeiros socorros, primeira gaveta dessa estante a seu lado."_

O ruivo ia falar algo quando foi interrompido por aquilo e apenas concordou. Era um pedido de ajuda um tanto peculiar, mas... Sabia como o outro era orgulhoso. Tirou a sapuris para melhor se mover dentro do quarto e abriu a gaveta indicada, achando a caixa e se aproximando do outro, observando os ferimentos.

- "_O ferimento da perna está infeccionando e os dos braços apenas precisam de ataduras para estancar o sangue."_

Mais uma vez apenas aquiesceu, precisaria primeiro limpar os ferimentos e... Tinha um pano limpo na caixa, serviria.

_- "Banheiro?"_

Depois de perguntar viu-o apontar uma porta a sua esquerda e molhou um tanto o pano na pia, voltando depois e passando-o sobre os ferimentos, limpando-os e percebendo melhor a situação de cada um. Hum... Tinha um frasco com iodo na caixa, serviria para desinfeccionar o ferimento na perna. Abriu o frasco, estava ao lado do kyoto e devagar despejou apenas um pouco sobre o ferimento, vendo-o crispar um tanto as mãos, em silêncio. Orgulhoso ele... Sabia que aquilo podia doer e muito. Passou novamente o pano sobre o ferimento, secando um pouco e na caixa achou faixas e ungüentos. Passou a mistura cremosa no ferimento e fez um curativo, subindo agora para cuidar dos braços dele.

Pelo que vira os demais ferimentos não precisavam de nada além de limpeza, então daria atenção a aqueles que, como dissera o kyoto, precisavam de ataduras. E também notou que o do braço direito precisava de alguns pontos.

- "_Se continuar me analisando assim não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências."_

Depois de falar, o kyoto viu o ruivo corar, murmurando qualquer coisa que não entendeu e sorriu de canto, observando o que ele fazia. Normalmente cuidaria sozinho dos próprios ferimentos, mas... Queria alguma desculpa para ter o outro perto de si. Afinal, apesar do que se passara antes de sair em missão, é claro que percebia que o espectro ainda parecia um tanto arredio a contato físico. E ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava pelo motivo daquilo, não conseguia refrear a vontade de se aproximar mais do que devia... Sendo que não entendia ainda por que diabos se interessava tanto por ele.

O inglês suspirou ao sentir a agulha em seu braço, enquanto o outro começava a fazer os pontos e ergueu o rosto para ele, observando-o. Algumas vezes, mesmo antes da guerra santa, se perguntara por que aquele espectro com o qual raramente falava, jurara fidelidade a si. Quer dizer, fidelidade ao kyoto de Wyvern. Se bem que, mesmo não o conhecendo muito bem, considerava-o um de seus espectros de confiança e... Não era só isso. Chamou o nome do cipriota, vendo-o voltar o rosto para si e acabou por perguntar o que estava na sua mente até então.

- "_Valentine, por que não gosta quando te tocam?"_

E a pergunta tão simples fez o espectro de Harpia hesitar por um momento, observando os orbes dourados que o olhavam curiosos por apenas um momento antes de baixar os olhos, pensando um tanto. Continuou a fazer os curativos nos braços do outro enquanto respondia num tom baixo... Embora não realmente quisesse falar, não conseguiu impedir-se de proferir algumas palavras.

- "P_or que desde que me lembro nunca recebi um toque que não fosse de violência, repreensão ou agressão."_

Apesar de tudo a voz lhe saiu calma, talvez até demais, com bem menos sentimento do que deveria ao dizer algo assim, e Radamanthys percebeu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando o outro. Até que fazia sentido, e eram muitos os espectros que deviam ter memórias parecidas... Afinal, não haviam sido escolhidos aleatoriamente. Viu-o começar a fazer o curativo de seu outro braço, tendo de inclinar um tanto o corpo sobre o seu, e devagar ergueu a mão direita, tocando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho que pendia e disse, enrolando os fios em seus dedos.

- "_É compreensível. E se isso lhe compensar de alguma forma, saiba que não o machucaria, no que de mim isso depender..."_

Não sabia de onde saíam aquelas palavras, mas elas não representavam mentira alguma. E, se possível fosse, protegê-lo-ia do que pudesse. O ruivo parou novamente, observando-o a principio sem compreender aquelas palavras, demonstrando depois um pouco de surpresa para que então um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. Não compreendia ao certo por que ele falava aquilo, mas... Se verdade fosse, significava que o outro realmente se importava consigo e... Era bom saber aquilo... Afinal, sabia que sentia algo além de admiração e respeito profissional pelo ser à sua frente. Ou não deixaria que a conversa ficasse tão pessoal, e nem responderia...

- "_Eu... Hum... Obrigado. Radamanthys..."_

Notou que era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo nome, sem nenhum tratamento mais formal e ia se desculpar quando viu um sorriso de canto nos lábios do kyoto. Isso... Queria dizer que ele gostara? Já havia terminado de cuidar dos ferimentos dele e fez uma leve menção de se afastar quando se sentiu seguro pelo braço e voltou a erguer o olhar para ele, vendo um tanto de curiosidade, interesse e algo que não exatamente classificaria como carinho, mas a palavra ideal não lhe vinha à mente.

O inglês, que apenas o observava sem dizer nada, manteve o leve sorriso nos lábios. Estranho, não costumava sorrir assim, mas... O jeito do outro o fazia sentir, quem sabe, um tanto de paz. E paz era tão raro no mundo em que viviam... E achava que o ruivo a sua frente passava isso. Paz, serenidade... E uma estranha inocência que agora que reparava não o deixava se afastar. Lembrou-se da reação de Valentine antes que partisse em missão e puxou o braço que segurava mais para perto, vendo o espectro largar a caixa de primeiros socorros no pequeno móvel ao lado da cama e voltar a atenção para si como se perguntasse o que queria. Claro, os ferimentos do kyoto ainda doíam um tanto, mas nada que lhe tirasse a atenção daquele que observava e continuou a puxá-lo para perto.

Valentine não sabia se simplesmente se afastava ou continuava a se deixar levar por ele, mas... Mesmo que receasse um tanto aquela proximidade, o gesto dele ao puxá-lo não parecia conter ironia nem nada do gênero e acabou não resistindo. Percebendo a aceitação dele, Wyvern apenas aproximou-o mais e quando as faces estavam a poucos centímetros de distância deteu-se por um momento a observar a face em duvida que tinha a sua frente. Novamente os orbes verdes lhe chamavam a atenção. Agora que realmente pareciam vivos lhe eram tão bonitos. Resolveu, pelo menos por enquanto, não questionar mais nada. Seu jeito não tão familiar até a si mesmo, o que sentia pelo outro... Simplesmente subiu a mão que estava no braço do espectro até sua nuca e num rápido movimento acabou com o espaço entre eles, prendendo os lábios alheios num beijo apaixonado, mas ainda calmo. Era obvio para si que o outro não corresponderia a um primeiro momento, mas, passado esse momento, até alegrou-se ao sentir que ele começava a responder ao toque. Não pensou antes de enlaçar a cintura do outro, os dedos roçando de leve a pele da cintura por baixo da camisa dele e perguntou-se se o gemido que acabara de ouvir em meio ao beijo era mesmo seu. Não duvidava, do jeito que estava...

O espectro afastou-se depois de algum tempo, ao escutar um som diferente em meio ao beijo. Ele... Ele... Era melhor parar com aquilo antes que perdesse o controle. Notou que o kyoto o observava e apenas suspirou, deixando de corar ao poucos e achou melhor mudar o assunto. Afinal, tinha de reportar a ele sobre as prisões.

- "_Wyvern, quanto ao meikai... Durante sua missão quase tudo ocorreu bem, há apenas alguns pontos que tenho de lhe falar."_

O inglês deixou que o outro partisse o beijo e afastou as mãos do corpo dele, vendo-o ficar mais sério e suspirou. Ouviu-o começar a falar e ele próprio voltou ao jeito mais distante e normal a si. Bendita mudança de assunto... O outro ainda era bastante arisco a certos tipos de toque e não podia fingir que não tinha curiosidade para saber o motivo daquilo. Não que ele não tivesse lhe dito, há poucos minutos, mas sentia que não era tudo, queria uma explicação melhor do que aquela. Mas a hora não era a adequada. Sim, o meikai. Acima de qualquer coisa aquilo era o que importava. Ao notar que o cipriota parecia aguardar permissão para falar, aquiesceu com um movimento de cabeça, escutando o que ele lhe falara e ao mesmo tempo pensando. Sim, havia notado isso antes de partir em missão. Como sempre, mais uma vez um grupo de demônios de baixa classe tentava se rebelar contra as ordens de Hades. Aquilo teria de ser averiguado e, provavelmente, aqueles desordeiros deviam ser punidos.

Além da questão dos demônios, o espectro de Harpia falou a ele quanto às tentativas de tomar o poder dos outros dois kyotos, Ayacos e Minos. Várias vezes encontrara ambos dando ordens aos espectros de Radamanthys, que, por conseqüência, não respeitavam o que normalmente seriam seus deveres. O dialogo durou cerca de uma hora e por fim o ruivo terminava de guardar os medicamentos que usara nos ferimentos do outro, que haviam sido esquecidos anteriormente. Enquanto ia recolhendo as coisas, sabia que o outro o olhava e por fim virou-se a ele, já trajando a sapuris, fazendo uma respeitosa mesura e dizendo que se retiraria. Notava certo cansaço na face do kyoto. Era compreensível. Ele acabara de voltar de missão, ferido, e ainda, depois dos relatórios que sabia que ele já mandara à Hades, discutira consigo quanto às prisões que comandava no meikai.

Logo, saindo da Giudecca, voltou ao Cocyte, o coração ainda batendo um tanto rápido. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre ele e o kyoto de Wyvern lhe afetava... E cada vez mais. Lembrou-se do abraço e do beijo que o outro lhe dera. Ao mesmo tempo em que ainda se acostumava com aquele tipo de aproximação, admitia para si mesmo que apreciava aqueles toques, o respeito e o aparente cuidado que o outro tinha consigo... Mais ainda lhe era uma verdadeira incógnita o motivo de o kyoto agir dessa maneira.

Não demorou a voltar para a nona prisão, que fazia fronteira com a Giudecca, logo sentindo os ventos cortantes passarem por si. Podia ser frio ali, mas no momento não notava isso, apenas andava o caminho de volta à sua casa. Era inicio de tarde, tinha que dar um jeito nos relatórios por escrito que ainda tinha de entregar à Lord Hades.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_N.A.: Capitulo rapidinho, só de passagem... Peço desculpas pela demora... _


End file.
